Esto solo es amor
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [TERMINADO] [MiloxCamusxSaga] Dos corazones son separados, y en un arrebato por terminar con el dolor, Camus descubrirá a su verdadero amor...
1. Esto solo es amor

**_Yo sé l arto con mis fics xD... pero bueno... quizá a alguien en este pkño planeta tierra le gusten jajajaja... bueno..._**

**_Ya saben, es mi tipico Milo x Camus, aunk luego aparecen ds o tres parejas más, espero que sea de su agrado n.n_**

****

**-"Esto... solo es Amor"**

_**Milo**_

_- ¿De que modo podía yo comprender los enredos y jugarretas que me daba el corazón?... De todo el santuario era el único que jamás me había besado, de todas las personas que me conocían era el único que no estaba loco por mi y de todos a los que siempre les sonreía y mirada, era el único que jamás me correspondía de ninguna manera¿Estaba hecho de hielo?. Yo me sentía tan confundido, ni siquiera trate de entablar charla con él por miedo a que no me respondiera o me ignorara… ¿Miedo yo?... Pues si, es que él tenía un no sé que me dejaba frío… -_

……………………

Cuando supo que Camus había muerto, Milo no derramó ni una sola lágrima, era un tipo con el que jamás había tenido contacto, ni siquiera habían entablado una conversación y ahora que lo pensaba, se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho; no supo la razón pero cambió, no le atraía lo mismo que antes, todo le daba igual e incluso pensaba mucho en el santo de Acuario, quizá era arrepentimiento por nunca haber hablado más de 3 frases con él cada vez que se cruzaban… pero no… eso no era…

Pasado un tiempo lo volvió a ver, pero ya no como caballero de Athena si no como un traidor; tubo tantos sentimientos encontrados como la ira, la alegría, la tristeza… y al fin y al cabo pudo combatir en su contra… dándose cuenta al final, que no estaba traicionando a Athena, si no todo lo contrario; sin embargo termino muerto a manos de uno de los espectros de Hades, sin si quiera poder ofrecerle una disculpa.

Cuando las luchas por fin se hubieron terminado, Saori, como la gran diosa, ama y señora de todos los caballeros del zodiaco, los revivió a todos, desde Aioros (el envidiado por tener apenas catorce años) hasta Saga y Kanon (aún los traidores, para muchos). De modo, que le alegró volver a la vida, encontrarse con sus compañeros y con él… Camus de Acuario, a quien recibió inmediatamente con un abrazó que lo dejó desconcertado; pero a Milo no le importó, se disculpó con él si es que le había hecho un daño en el pasado y le ofreció su amistad…

El santo de acuario, aceptó ser su amigo y así se fue ganando su confianza, pasó esas dos últimas semanas con él, hablando de cosas del santuario, planes para futuro, los nuevos elegidos para portar las armaduras doradas y alguna intención de Milo por seducir a Saga o a Afrodita… Por lo demás todo era amistad, aunque al de escorpión le gustaba jugar y hacer enojar a Camus o ponerse a pelear como dos niños; sabia que dentro de sí estaba creciendo un sentimientos mucho más profundo que el de una simple amistad… tal vez por eso de pronto le importaba todo lo que girara alrededor del santo de Acuario aunque este no lo notara.

Cuando por fin quedaron disipadas todas sus dudas fue una mañana del día en que harían los caballeros una cena muy especial en la casa del santo de Tauro; Milo tenia la intención de llevar a correr a su amigo a donde entrenaban las amazonas para ver si las mujeres le llamaban la atención o tal vez podría acercarse de la misma manera y con la táctica igual a la que había usado para seducir al santo de Aries.

El de escorpión hizo todo lo posible por despertar a Camus, más este no quería levantarse, no era su estilo ser flojo pero aquél día se levantaría tarde y ni 1000 caballeros dorados lo iban a levantar

"¡Ya déjame dormir!"- Reclamó por cuarta vez tapándose con las cobijas hasta la cabeza y volteándose hacia la pared

"No seas payaso y levántate"- Gruño el santo de Escorpión

"No"- Dijo, Milo lo miró y siguió moviendo su brazo para despertarlo

"Si no te levantas, te levantaré por las malas… te aplicaré mi aguja escarlata… "

"No"- Respondió aburrido

"¿No qué?"- Preguntó desconcertado y arqueando una ceja

"No"- Dijo en el mismo tono que había empleado antes

"Si, ya sé que no; ¿Pero no qué?"- Preguntó el santo casi gritando

"No"

"¿No qué?... ¡Dioses Camus!... ¡Me estas volviendo loco!"- Gritó Milo al borde de la desesperación aunque no podía ocultar sonreír, comenzó a mover su brazo con más fuerza y recargando su peso sobre él para ver si así despertaba- "Te juro que si no te levantas yo te voy a parar a la fuerza y no me importa usar uno de mis peores métodos… si no me crees pregúntale a Mascara de Muerte..."

"No"- Volvió a responder, aunque a Milo le daba la impresión de que se estaba riendo… ¿Él reír?... ¡Eso era imposible!... se arrodillo junto a su cama, ya se estaba cansando de esa situación y algunas venas saltaron de su cien

"¡No, qué!"- Gritó histérico

"NO"

"¡CAMUS!"- Gritó el de escorpión golpeando el colchón

"¡MILO!"- Gritó el de Acuario dándose la vuelta y sentándose en la cama para ver a su amigo a la cara, no le gustaba que le gritaran y también ya se había artado del juego tan infantil al que estaban jugando.

"¡Qué!"- Se gritaron al mismo tiempo, Milo permaneció de rodillas junto a la cama y manteniendo su distancia, entonces para sorpresa del otro estalló en carcajadas. Camus lo miró un instante, sonrió y luego comenzó a reír, primero despacio y luego como loco… como si jamás en su vida hubiera reído… aunque al parecer era así… Había comprendido lo tontos que debían ver a su edad, discutiendo como un par de niños de cinco o seis años, si MM los viera o Kanon, seguro ya se hubiera muerto de la risa…

Milo tenia los ojos cerrados y llenos de lágrimas, con un dolor horrible en la cara y en el estomago por todo lo que se estaba riendo, entonces escuchó otra carcajada… no era suya, se quedó callado y miró a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos, estaba riendo… por primera vez en toda su vida lo veía feliz, justo como siempre había soñado verlo, lo contemplo unos segundos, de verdad la inspiraba muchos sentimientos…

_**- : - En mi vida eh conocido muchas cosas,**_

_**Y vivido muchas más,**_

_**Pero nunca había conocido el amor,**_

_**La pasión y la dulzura**_

_**Que me provocan tu ser. - : - **_

Camus dejo de reír mientras sonreía y se agarraba el estomago, jamás se había sentido tan bien; por su parte Milo tenia una lucha de emociones encontradas, su rostro tan bello regalándole una sonrisa¡UNA SONRISA!... no creía que nadie jamás sobre toda la faz de la tierra pudiera ser premiado con tan bello obsequio… Sintió un deseo tremendo de arrojarse sobre él y besarlo, se sentía hechizado y débil… algo tenia Camus que lo había conseguido volver loco… Sin embargo otro sentimiento llegó... dulzura ¿Cómo podía ser que un ser tan frío como él pudiera verse como un ángel cuando sonreía? Tan cálido… tan humano… ¡Cielos, que difícil le resultó no perderse en su rostro, sus ojos y sus labios!

Al final solo se sonrojó, soltó una risita nerviosa, se levantó, se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación y murmuró

"Te espero donde siempre si quieres venir a correr conmigo… Y si no, te veré esta noche"

"¿Esta noche?"- Preguntó desconcertado Camus

"¿No recuerdas que hoy es la cena para celebrar que estamos vivos?"- Preguntó el escorpión sin mirarle

"Si; pero…"

"Nada Camus, te quiero ver en esa reunión ¿Me oyes?"- Se dio la vuelta para mirarle

"Pero…"

"Promete que irás, la fiesta no será la misma sin ti…"- Esta vez Milo volvió a arrodillarse cerca de la cama y puso ojos de borreguito tierno

"Es que…"- Una mirada severa de su amigo lo silenció, sonrió con desgana y poniendo los ojos en blanco, luego lo miró y juró –"De acuerdo, te prometo que pase lo que pase, caiga un torrente o me parta un rayo… estaré en la reunión"

"¡Ese es mi Camus!"- Se levantó, le dio un abrazo y corrió para salir de la habitación, luego volvió a repetirle –"Te espero donde siempre para que corramos"- Y se fue

Pero a la cita a correr, Camus jamás llegó, tal vez estaba todavía durmiendo o quizá se había enojado por despertarlo y hacerle reír; bueno, al menos si no le veía ahora, tenía hasta la cena de esa noche… tal vez el no verle ahora le haría pensar en que decirle al verlo: si declarar lo que estaba comenzó a sentir por él o callar y esperar hasta conquistarlo.

Le costó mucho trabajo convencerlo de asistir a dicha fiesta; pero Milo tenia la palabra empeñada de Camus, por lo que no perdería la oportunidad de llegar antes y puntual a la cita. Así que ya en la noche, se encontraba presente el santo de escorpión, entro en la estancia donde sería la cena y se encontró que sentados estaban Shaka, Mü, Dohko y Aioros, los más aburridos, cumplidos, serios y responsables hasta el cansancio… no eran la mejor compañía; pero le alegraba verlos y quizá acabaría por ayudarle sobre lo que tendría que hacer esa noche. Se dirigió a la mesa, fue saludado por todos y cada uno de los caballeros presentes, se sentó y esperó:

Pasada una hora, los doce caballeros estaban reunidos en la casa de Tauro, sentados en una gran mesa; a la cabeza estaba Aioros, a su lado Mu, frente a él Shaka, junto Afrodita, en frente Aldebarán, junto Shura, al frente Mascara de Muerte, junto Camus, frente Milo, al lado Saga, enfrente Kanon con Aioria y junto a él, en la cabecera Dohko, frente al caballero de sagitario. Todos comieron halagando al santo de Tauro por la comida, este se sonrojaba una y otra vez agradeciendo la asistencia de todos y la cooperación de Mu. Al terminar comenzó lo bueno: el relajo, la parte favorita en las reuniones para la mayoría y para acompañarse, se tomaron unos buenos tragos preparados por Aldebarán, Dohko y Kanon.

"¡No cabe duda que esto era lo que necesitábamos!"- Decía muy contento Kanon luego de seis copas de bebidas mezcladas

"Deja de hacer el ridículo"- Gruño Saga mirándolo con algo de enojo

"¡Ay hermanito!"- Le respondió con un hipido -"Deberías aprender a disfrutar lo que es la 'sana' diversión"- Luego se soltó a reír como loco; un poco más allá, Shura, Dohko, Aldebarán, Aioros y Aioria, tenían una competencia por ver quien bebía y tardaba más en perder el juicio… aunque para esa hora, los santos de capricornio y sagitario estaban bastante fuera de sí...

"Yo te quiero mucho, enserio discúlpame por matarte"- Dijo Shura abrazando a su amigo

"Sólo hacías tu deber viejo"- Respondió él correspondiendo al abrazo

"Creo que bebieron demasiado…"- Murmuró Dohko que conocía los sentimientos de ellos dos desde sus días pasados.

"Ya lo creo"- Dijeron Aldebarán y Aioria al mismo tiempo.

En la mesa, sentados y bien callados, estaban Camus, Shaka y Mü; el santo de virgo se la pasaba con los ojos cerrados, lo que a al de Aries le pareció estaba concentrándose para poder meditar, luego los abrió, su compañero le sonrió para luego dirigir su mirada hacia donde estaba Saga ahorcando de una manera muy graciosa a su hermano, el santo de Acuario se dedicaba a suspirar con resignación, de no haber caído en aquello, ahora estaría en su casa posiblemente acostado o haciendo alguna otra cosa que estar ahí aburrido sin saber que hacer, de vez en cuando miraba a Kanon con gesto de desaprobación, luego miraba a los que competían con cierto fastidio y celos, le gustaría ser serio como Dohko y a la vez divertirse de aquella manera o poder abrazar y besar a cierto caballero al cual le dirigió en ese momento la vista…

"Yo sé lo de ustedes"- Le dijo una voz a Milo por detrás

"¿De qué hablas?"- Preguntó desconcertado el santo de escorpión, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo ya que había estado viendo a Camus, más él, al encontrarse con la mirada de su amigo la cambio hacia otro lado.

"Lo que te traes con él"- Respondió su interlocutor mirando al santo del hielo con una sonrisa, Afrodita se unió a la conversación

"No sé de lo que estas hablando, Mascara de Muerte"- Dijo Milo dándole un sorbo a su trago y notando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

"Finje todo lo que quieras"- Contestó Afrodita cerrándole un ojo -"Pero nosotros ya sabemos su pequeño secreto, es increíble que ese bobo cayera en el juego de la "bella amistad" o peor aún, que nosotros nos lo tragáramos

"Yo creo que ya les hicieron daño los tragos"- Se dispuso a ir junto a Camus cuando Mascara de Muerte se le puso en enfrente con una diabólica sonrisa, el santo de Acuario se dio cuenta de la acción de ambos, alzó una ceja y su mirada se fue hacia donde estaban Shaka y Mü quienes llamaron su atención con una pregunta… Milo por su parte le dirigió una mirada severa a su compañero, Afrodita sonrió con placer y se unió a la ahora platica.

"No te hagas el inteligente, yo los oí y Afrodita también"

"Si que los oímos ¿Verdad?- Dijo él sonriendo aún más, luego los imitó con burla -"_No_"

"_¿No, que?_"- También imitó Mascara de Muerte como si se quejara de algo…

"_No_"

"_Camus_"

"_Milo_"- Los dos soltaron amplias carcajadas, el santo de acuario de nuevo dirigió su vista hacia ellos; pero de inmediato la cambio hacia donde estaban Saga y Kanon, el segundo se había caído de la silla dormido y bastante ebrio. Por su parte, el de escorpión, captó la burla… ellos pensaron que quizá Milo había conquistado al de acuario y logrado llevarse a la cama, justo como lo hacia con todo ser al que conocía

"Nosotros no estábamos…"

"No mientras, ambos te oímos; además, a mí me sorprendería que no terminaras acostándote con él, después de todo… a ti solo te importa el sexo…" –Dijo con malicia sabiendo que el comentario le dolería, más Milo se defendió

"Que solo lo buscara en ti, no significa que él no me interesa para otra cosa"

"¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes…?"- Inquirió Afrodita

"No sé de que hablas"

"Que ustedes son pareja, bobo"- Dijo Mascara de Muerte sonriendo

"No"- Contestó Milo, notando que en sus mejillas aparecía un calor, la palabra pareja no había sonado tan mal… claro que ya lo había pensando con alguien más; pero la idea de un Camus y Milo, no le resultó tan descabellada, incluso sonaba estupenda

"¿Seguro?"- Preguntó el santo de Cáncer sonriendo con malicia, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a entablar conversación con Camus, el de Escorpión al notarlo y sabiendo las verdaderas intenciones de MM, no tuvo más remedio que engañarlo

"De acuerdo, si somos pareja"- Mintió, Afrodita sonrió todavía más y Mascara de muerte se dio la vuelta mirándole sin creerlo…

"¿ah, si?... Pruébalo"- Le retó, Milo tenía que hacer lago más, debía alejarlo a toda costa de su Camus, así que avanzó así él con paso decidido, este lo miró con cierto desconcierto, a lo que este respondió sonriendo con nerviosismo y alzando sus cejas en modo de advertencia, el santo de acuario no comprendió nada, más observó a su amigo pidiendo silencio a todos (aunque la mayoría ya estaba bastante ebrios)

¿"Me dan su atención por favor?... oigan… gracias… bien, esta noche tan especial en que todos nos reunimos celebrando que estamos vivos… quiero comunicarles que…"- Tomó a Camus de la mano y lo jaló un poco para que se levantara, este lo hizo sin entender; pero esto no le estaba gustando nada, menos cuando Milo apretó con suavidad su mano y la puso a la altura de su corazón mientras le miraba a los ojos, lo que lo confundió todavía más. -"Lo que quiero decirles es que… Camus y yo somos pareja"- Toda la habitación se llenó de risas, gritos de felicitaciones y otras cosas, mientras los santos de Escorpión y Acuario no dejaban de verse con la cara roja… Camus entonces escuchó la risa de Mascara de Muerte y de Afrodita, se giró para mirarlos a la cara y luego comprendió que todo era una burla, si, Milo debía estar jugando solo para darle gusto a uno de los dos y luego llevárselo a la cama; con la cara todavía roja, se soltó de él, lo miró muy enojado y salió de la casa de Tauro. El santo de escorpión comprendió que esta vez si estaría muy molesto, quizá esa seria una barrera para que él pudiera declararle sus sentimientos o una más gruesa para que pudieran ser amigos otra vez… Volteó a ver a todos los caballeros que lo miraban confundidos preguntándose todos el por qué la reacción de _su amor_"… este se limito a sonreír diciendo: -"Lo que sucede es que no quería que nadie más supiera de lo nuestro"- Luego salió detrás de Camus rezando a Athena que no estuviera muy molesto para no querer hablarle en toda su vida.

Al menos se alegraba, todo aquello le sirvió para darse cuenta que si estaba muy enamorado de él, no desde hace dos semanas, si no desde hace mucho tiempo… quizá por eso jamás le hablaba, le daba miedo… miedo de que le rechazara, de que le respondiera mal o de que no sintiera lo mismo que él; pero ya no era momento de arrepentirse, Saori les había dado la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo, de tener una nueva vida sin arrepentimientos y sin dolores tales como los que estaría quizá por pasar en ese momento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Camus**_

_- A pesar de mi mismo y de jamás haber creído en las cursilerías del amor, la amistad y esos sentimientos tal vulgares que hacían a un caballero débil e incluso inútil; no pude evitar caer en las garras de cupido. ¿Cómo sucedió?... Eso jamás lo supe, aún sigo preguntándome con frecuencia cómo es que yo, la persona más fría de todo el santuario, terminara loca y perdidamente enamorada de él… Al principio no supe lo que era, jamás había experimentando tales sentimientos dentro de mí, no era algo que estuviera acostumbrado a sentir o a disfrutar; pero me agrada… - _

……………………

Esta vez si se había pasado de listo. El santo de Escorpión, a tan solo unos días de empezar a entablar una amistad con Camus, la cual jamás se había podido dar, ni siquiera cuando entrenaban para convertirse en caballeros doraos; bueno, a pocos días de empezar a hablarse, Milo ya había hecho exasperar al de Acuario con otra de sus burlas, hasta al grado de desear estar muerto de nuevo o matarle

La verdad es que estaba muy enojado porque a todos les había dicho en la reunión en casa de Aldebarán¡Que él era su pareja! Camus nunca se había prestado en el pasado, antes de luchar contra los caballeros de bronce, a algo con él, ni siquiera le había dado oportunidad porque siempre estaba entrenando y se encontraba de viaje en Sibería, Alaska, el polo sur e incluso su país natal, Francia; así que no se habían vuelto a ver desde hace muchos años, más que en la lucha de las doce casas, donde Milo se mostró cortés con él, negándose a pelear contra su pupilo Hyoga.

Pero bueno, eso ya era pasado, ambos habían muerto (junto con todos los caballeros dorados) hacia mucho tiempo, y la bondad de la gran diosa Athena los volvió a la vida, aunque no sabia si le gustaba la idea de vivir de nuevo, ultimadamente, se había dejado morir porque tenia un dolor en su pecho, algo que le estaba molestando desde hacia mucho tiempo… Y la razón a ese sufrir a ese pesar y tristeza que le agobiaba, era él, Milo de Escorpión, no supo como pero pasó, se había enamorado de él y ese sentimiento lo descubrió cuando estuvo muerto, incluso pensó que había desaparecido cuando peleó con él como caballero de Hades; pero se equivocó, el sentimiento seguía muy dentro de si y nació de nuevo cuando le volvió a ver. Claro que no esperaba ningún recibimiento afectivo de parte de los caballeros, más su sorpresa fue otra, cuando cada uno de ellos le recibió con una enorme sonrisa aunque el no pudiera corresponderla más que con un gesto de gratitud y/o respeto; lo que más le sorprendió fue cuando Milo le abrazó ¿Por qué lo hacia¿Le había extrañado mucho¿Por qué le ofrecía una disculpa y su amistad también?... Por supuesto que la hubiera negado, odiaba el amor tanto como la amistad; pero negar sus sentimientos era como negar que estuviera respirando y negarle la oportunidad de tratarlo aunque sea como amigos, era negar que en realidad su corazón no estuviera latiendo… Si, latiendo; pero latiendo de amor por él.

Los días que siguieron fueron los mejores en la vida de Camus, aunque de su mente no pasaba el triste sentimiento de morir de nuevo, no le interesaba hacerlo, no si él jamás se fijaba en que existía; sin embargo, comprendió que el ser su amigo le acercaba más a lo que era antes, o sea nada, y aunque le lastimara su comportamiento tan infantil a veces, y sus peleas tan _normales_… le llenaba de una dicha secreta (aunque actuara con indiferencia) el saber que Milo siempre contaba con él para todo, aunque solo fuese un simple amigo. Lo mejor de todo era que él, había conseguido romper el hielo en Camus, le había hecho reír como loco y sonreírle, una cosa imposible para él siendo el amo y señor de los hielos, maestro de maestros…

Sin embargo, esa noche de la reunión, le había dejado muy en claro que solo era una burla, un simple juguete con el que el escorpión quiso divertirse un rato, hacer lo imposible, lo que nunca jamás había logrado, que sonriera… querer llevarlo a la cama y luego votarlo como si nada; después de todo él conocía mejor que nadie sus secretos junto con sus aventuras; pero no sus sentimientos…

Así que furioso, llegó a su casa y se paseó como león encerrado; no era gran cosa para molestarse, tal vez él mismo había exagerado las cosas, e incluso se había puesto de la peor manera cuando en realidad todo era un juego…

"¡Claro, para ti todo es diversión!"- Se exasperó Camus dejando caer sus puños cerrados a sus costados y caminando alrededor de la casa, o más bien, en el mismo lugar donde fue la batalla contra Hyoga…-"¡Eres tan infantil!"- Gritó otra vez como si él estuviera ahí escuchando lo que decía… aunque en realidad así era…

"No deberías ser tan amargado"- Dijo una voz detrás del santo de Acuario, era él, la persona que le estaba quitando la paciencia y las pocas ganas de entablar a mistad con alguien; en su rostro apareció un leve sonrojo… así que se quedo dándole la espalda con los puños apretados en sus costados.-"Camus, enserio, no quise hacerte enfadar"

"¡No te vi muchas ganas!"- Le gritó dándole la cara, Milo caminó hacia él -"Ya me lo estoy imaginando, debió ser muy divertido para ti y para ellos burlarse de mi"

"¿De qué hablas?"- Preguntó el santo de escorpión parándose a una distancia más o menos de un metro alejado de él -"Nunca fue mi intención burlarme de ti"

"¿Piensas que voy a creerte?"- Dijo ofendido abriendo los ojos, luego se volvió frío- "No insultes mi inteligencia, te conozco desde hace mucho años y te eh conocido más a fondo todos estos días… a mi y para disgusto tuyo no puedes engañarme… Así que si piensas que puedes venir, convencerme de que todo fue una ilusión mía y luego llevarme a la cama… ¡Pues estas equivocado!"- Su respiración se agitó, era obvio que estaba muy enojado…

"¡Deja de pensar tonterías Camus, mi única intención fue alejar de ti a Mascara de Muerte; ahora que si te gusta, no te preocupes, puedo decirles que todo fue un engaño!"

"¿Quérías alejarlo de mi?"- Preguntó el santo de acuario extrañado

"Si, tú no sabes las intenciones tan macabras que él tiene para ti… además; nos escuchó pelear esta mañana y pensó que estábamos teniendo… eh… sexo…"- Al decirlo, ambos caballeros se sonrojaron, notando cada uno la reacción del otro -"_Quizá ya sea hora… si voy a perder su amistad¿Qué más dará el que me odie un poco más?_"

"Mira Milo… tus explicaciones tan ridículas me están fastidiando… ¿A ti que más te da el que MM me pretenda?"- Respondió fríamente -"Te recuerdo que estoy bastante grandecito como para saber cuidarme solo y para saber también con quien me involucro y con quien no

"¡Eres tan bestia!"- Comenzó a gritar el santo de Escorpión mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su _amigo _-"¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?... ¡YO ESTOY CELOSO!...

"¿Celoso?"- Preguntó Camus sonrojándose y abriendo los ojos aún más

"¡Si, Celoso¡No me gusta que te mire, no me gusta que te hable y que se acerque a ti con el pretexto de que como ahora eres mi amigo también lo eres de él!... ¡NO LO SOPORTO!... ¡Y me importa un bledo si crees que mis entupidas explicaciones son pretextos sin sentido para llevarte a la cama!..."- A estas alturas de la conversación, Milo tenia agarrado con brazo a Camus de la cintura y atrayéndolo hacia así, luego le dijo despacio, casi en susurro mientras miraba sus ojos, su boca y cada una de sus facciones; por su parte, el santo de Acuario tenia la vista perdida y estaba muy sorprendido al escuchar todas esas palabras, sentía el calor en su cara, su corazón latir y detenerse cada vez con mayor rapidez y conforme sentía más cerca de sí a Milo, al final, cuando estuvo tan cerca de él no pudo evitar sentirse fallecer al contacto de su cuerpo con el del otro caballero…-"Yo sé que te amo y que nada más me importa… ni siquiera lo que tú, Camus, puedas pensar, hacer o decir"- El santo de escorpión se acercó para rozar sus labios, más su compañero giró el rostro y lo evitó, luego lo miró a los ojos, los cuales estaban llenándose de lágrimas por el rechazo, Camus vio mucha tristeza en ellos, le sonrió mientras con una mano limpiaba a una lágrima que había resbalado

"¿Enserio no te importa lo que yo pueda decir o hacer?"- Le dijo quitando su sonrisa por el llanto de su amor y tratando de reprimir las ganas de llorar; Milo lo pensó, la verdad es que si le importaba, por eso mismo había preferido tener su distancia con él… pero había aprendido a amarlo más que nunca y lo mejor seria dejar las cosas así, por su bien y por el de él. Bajo la vista, apretó sus labios, abrazó con ambos brazos por la cintura a Camus y rozó sus labios… se quedo quieto, sin moverlos para nada…aunque el contacto entre él y el otro le provocaron cierta ansía; pero su compañero no parecía reaccionar, ni siquiera parecía querer ser besado, tal vez a él le gustaba más MM. Milo trató de retirar sus labios de los de Camus con todo el dolor de su corazón; más el segundo al notar que se desprendía y reaccionando por la respuesta de su _amigo_, se arrojó sobre él con los brazos alrededor del cuello y besando con pasión a su querido escorpión; sin poder creer lo que estaba sintiendo, Milo abrió los ojos por la reacción de Camus, más al sentir el beso apresurado y sus propios labios quedarse quietos, lo abrazó más contra si por la cintura, cerrando sus ojos suavemente y comenzando a besarlo… El caballero de Acuario estaba extasiado por las emociones y sentimientos que su compañero le transmitía con ese beso, por lo que se arrepiente de haber pensando mal sobre él…

**_- . - Es tan grande y maravilloso tu espíritu_**

_**Que me contagia y me llena de ti.**_

_**Le has dado un nuevo significado a mi vida,**_

_**Que ahora si me preocupo por vivir…**_

**_Y quiero vivir por ti y para ti. - . -_**

Milo le hacia sentir muchas emociones que antes no conocía, todo él lo llenaba con esa muestra de amor, de muchas sensaciones que jamás había experimentado y que tan confusas estaban en su mente; ahora si que estaba seguro y agradecido con su diosa Athena, por darle la oportunidad de vivir y amar a su santo dorado… por lo que lucharía por vivir junto a su amor, si es que lograba decirle sus sentimientos…

Continuará…

**_and?_**

**_espero impaciente sus rrs de kejas o gitomatazos -lo clasico xD-_**

**_SYL!_**


	2. Lo que Milo vió

**_T.T... odio este capitulo... ya verán x k... _**

**_por cierto que los pedazos de poemas en el primer ca y uno aki, los sak de un libro k no tiene autor... así k no sé kien los escribió... en fin, les dejo el fic y solo espero que no lloren como yo T.T_**

**Nota:** _esta parte contiene un poco de lemon, no mucho... aún así considero algunas escenas un tanto fuertes... no sé como vean o les caigan a ustedes_

_Cap: dedicado a la Sofy -ella me pidió k se lo dedicara jajajaja- x k odia a Milo xD_

"**Lo que Milo vió"**

_**Milo**_

_- Sentir el contacto de tus labios contra los míos, el calor de tu cuerpo y los latidos de tu corazón… es la experiencia más hermosa que nunca nadie me había hecho sentir: de una manera… tan especial. Te amo y siempre lo haré… aunque la palabra amor es tan pequeña comparada con todo lo que mi corazón siente y te quiere decir... -_

... … … … … … … …

_**Camus**_

_- Ciertamente, yo no era ni soy la mejor de las personas; pero la vida puso en mi camino a un ser magnifico, que me fue hechizando poco a poco hasta que me tuvo rendido a sus pies… Tú mi verdugo y dador de vida, te abriste paso hasta mi corazón, lo tocaste, te prendiste a él y jamás lo soltaste…Te amo tanto, que ni todas las estrellas del cielo podrán compararse con lo mucho que tú significas para mi - _

… … … … … … … …

El beso prosiguió acompañado de algunas caricias, Camus entrelazaba sus dedos en el cabello del escorpión, Milo acariciaba la espalda del santo de Acuario con delicadeza y movimientos finos, besándose con cada vez mayor pasión.

Luego de unos segundos, Camus, levantó el rostro dando un gran suspiro y puso su cara en el hombro de su amor mientras este le imitaba… aún esperaba una respuesta de él, ya que le había dicho que lo amaba y no sabia si ese beso era un _yo también_ o un _te amo_…

"Enserio, te juro que no era mi intención burlarme de ti, ellos me preguntaron si yo te había engañado para acostarme contigo, les dije que no, negué que fuéramos pareja y Mascara de la Muerte quiso acercarse a ti… ¿No lo entiendes?... Yo te amo… más de lo que puedas imaginar y el hecho de pensarte en brazos de alguien más que…"

"Milo, ya lo sé, ya me lo dijiste"- Respondió su compañero apartándose un poco para mirarle a la cara y sonreírle, acarició su mejilla con la mano y sonriendo más al ver los ojos de él cerrarse de placer

"¿Me amas?"- Le preguntó todavía con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo más las caricias –"¿Me amas, Camus?"- Volvió a repetir, el mencionado dejó de acariciar su rostro, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de él un poco para pensar

"_¿Qué si te amo?... claro que si, más que a nada en el mundo… pero… ¿Y si esto es un truco?... ¿Qué tal y es una de tus técnicas de seducción?... ¡Dioses, no soportaría que me rompieras el corazón!... no después de que yo lo tuve tanto tiempo en un ataúd de cristal y que ahora tú lo has perforado para entrar en mi como si nada…"_

"¿Camus?"- Le llamó Milo, comenzó a sentirse triste e impaciente, ante el silencio de su amado, -"_¿Por qué no me responde?... ¿No me quiere?... ¿Entonces por qué me ha besado?_"- Dándose cuenta de que su compañero no le decía ni tenía intención de pronunciar palabra alguna, se sintió furioso, caminó hacia él y le jaló del brazo para obligarlo a mirarlo –"¿Es que acaso no me quieres?"- Camus bajó la vista, aún seguía absorto en sus pensamientos

"_¿Le creo o no?... No quiero que me lastime; pero lo amo y no puedo vivir sin él…_"

"¡Responde!"- Gritó sacudiendo el brazo de _su amigo_ –"¡Me quieres o no?"

"No…"- Dijo mirándole a los ojos, el escorpión sintió como si algo se le enterrara en el pecho, su respiración se agitó, sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos… soltó lentamente a su compañero, le miro con mucho tristeza y se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí antes de que el alma saliera por sus ojos o por su boca… -"¡Milo!"- Gritó el caballero de Acuario corriendo y poniéndose delante de él con las manos en el pecho del otro –"No te vayas"

"Dejame"- Le respondió tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos y de no llorar, más sus fuerzas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas, Camus se asustó y trató de detenerle pero no pudo, así que cayó junto con él, su amado agachó la cabeza mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos y sollozaba, en realidad le había roto el corazón… Para su sorpresa, el santo de acuario lo abrazó por el cuello, se acercó a su oído y le susurró…

"Milo… mi querido escorpión…"- Esté dejó de sollozar y se destapo el rostro, estaba muy sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando¿Cómo es que le decía que no lo quería y ahora le dice que es su querido escorpión?... Camus se alejó un poco para mirarlo a la cara, tenia los ojos igual de llorosos que el otro… la única diferencia era que estaba sonriendo, era una sonrisa cálida y llena de sentimientos, algo que _su amigo_ jamás había visto. Tomó sus manos con cuidado y le ayudó a ponerse en pie sin quitar la sonrisa en sus labios –"No me dejaste terminar mi amor, tú me preguntaste si te quería, mi respuesta es no…"- Milo cerró sus ojos y cambió la cara hacia otro lado, tratando de soltar sus manos de las de Camus; pero este sólo soltó una y con su mano libre tocó de nuevo su rostro, obligándole a mirarlo, el escorpión le miró de nuevo a los ojos mientras su cara se llenaba de rubor por el nuevo roce… -"Yo no te quiero… Te amo"- Después de decirle esto, se acercó a él y lo besó, su compañero sólo se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos… más cuando el beso se hizo más apasionado, se fue rindiendo al contacto, abrazando de nuevo a su amor por la cintura, rodeándole completamente, pegándolo más y más a su cuerpo, tratando de introducir en la boca de Camus su lengua… al lograrlo, la exploró a fondo provocando gemidos de él y caricias en su rostro, cuello y cabeza…

"Realmente te amo"- Le dijo mientras lo besaba; luego, sintiendo un cosquilleo de excitación, se alejó de él, para solo abrazarlo y le susurró –"Ya tengo que irme"

"¿Tan pronto?"- Preguntó desconcertado alejándose de él

"Si… es que…"

"Quedate conmigo"- Dijo con sonrisa picara

"Me gustaría mucho; pero si queremos que esto funcione, quiero que sea algo más que sexo"- Contestó sonriendo, Camus se abrazó aún más a su cuello para luego rozar sus labios y susurrar

"Hazme tuyo"- Milo soltó una risita nerviosa y respondió entre los besos de su amor

"Me gustaría mucho… pero yo… te amo tanto… que… no… podría… no quiero que… pienses… que… eres uno más…"- Esta vez, fue el santo de acuario quien introdujo su lengua en la boca del de escorpión haciéndole gemir –"No me hagas esto…"- Dijo sonriendo

"Milo…"- Murmuró Camus –"No hay una sola parte de mi cuerpo que no este ansiosa por tenerte"- Se alejó otra vez de él, tomó una de sus manos y la comenzó a besar con pasión, notando que su amor se ponía nervioso, sonrió y lo jaló hacia su habitación.

Aquella noche, el santo de escorpión se sintió desarmado ante Acuario, era como si los papeles se hubieran invertido y el de la experiencia fuera su ahora amante; pero conforme la pasión era presa de ambos… Milo dio todo y más esa noche, en la cama con su querido Camus.

**- / - _No permitas que nuestro amor se apague,_**

**_Te amo y toda la vida te seguiré amando. - / -_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Saga:**_

_¿Por qué tengo que amarte de esta manera?... ¿Por qué tengo que verte reír en brazos de otro que no sea yo? Usaré ese recuerdo como motivo para no matar a golpes a quien puede besarte, tenerte y amarte, como desearía hacerlo yo…_

**... … … … … … … …**

Después de ese día, muchos comprobaron que la relación entre Camus y Milo era verdadera, puesto que los dos santos cada vez que estaban juntos, ya fuera solos o vistos por alguien más… se comportaban como si todo fuera miel sobre hojuelas, se besaban, se abrazaban y se decían cosas que para Mascara de Muerte, eran solo cursilerías.

Sin embargo, no todo es felicidad, y siempre hay alguien que lo arruina todo… a pesar de querer componer las cosas…

Saga de géminis, era tranquilo, fiel, aunque tuviera un lado maligno y un hermano malvado; pero tenia un corazón apasionado, un corazón que sabia amar de verdad, mismo que latía por el caballero de los hielos… Camus.

Cada vez que los veía juntos, no podía evitar sentir una rabia infinita y unos celos impresionantes, que lo hacían morirse de vergüenza; sin embargo y a pesar de todo lo que lo embriaga, jamás pensaría en hacerles daño; Milo era un buen chico y había cambiado gracias a Camus, lo mismo el santo de acuario, había conseguido ser feliz y sonreír… Si, sonreír, todavía podía recordar la primera vez que lo vio… aunque fuera con él…

… **o … o … Flash Back … o … o …**

_Acaba de terminar su entrenamiento con Mu, estaba algo cansado y decidió regresarse a su casa y descansar un rato, tal vez dormirse… o solo cerrar los ojos y esperar que pasara algo; en el exterior se mostraba feliz y sonriente, aunque por dentro se moría de envidia, coraje y tristeza, al saber muy bien que la persona que él tanto amaba, estuviera con otro… _

_Se fue entre las rocas y ruinas de donde estaba el campo de entrenamiento, hasta la casa de Aries, escuchó a lo lejos unos gritos de lucha y se paro en una roca para observar: Cuando estuvo arriba, tuvo a sus pies a ambos, Camus y Milo peleando, estaban entrenando. Los dos se lanzaban puñetazos, patadas y las esquivaban muy bien, parecía incluso que peleaban enserio, eran muy fuertes… de pronto, acuario lanzo un golpe más certero a la cara de Milo, este lo rechazó con existo, volvió a remeter y él tomo su puño, lo jalo hacia si, lo volteo de tal manera que le diera la espalda y lo rodeó con sus brazos agarrando todavía los de él. Camus se quedo primero impresionado, luego su mirada fue de molestia_

_-"¡Milo, es la quinta vez en todo el día que haces esto!... si sigues así… nunca… termina-remos… de… entrenar"- Reprendía el santo de acuario, más su amado parecía no escuchar por estar más entretenido en besar su cuello, convirtiendo cada beso en una llama ardiente que llenaba de calor a ambos, derritiendo poco a poco al caballero de hielo…-"Mi.. M-Milo… te estoy hablando… enserio…"- Le decía, trato de apartarse; pero la verdad es que no quería irse, así que con sus movimientos, solo logró que besara en otras partes del cuello y que lo pegara más contra sí. Saga que aún observaba, tubo que apretar muy fuerte sus puños para contener las ganas de irse sobre el escorpión y pisotearlo como al vil insecto que era, apenas lo había decidido, cuando escuchó unas risas… ahora ambos estaban en el suelo, Milo arriba de Camus, el segundo reía a grandes carcajadas y sonreía… lo estaba haciendo y Saga no soñaba… por primera vez en toda su vida, pudo ver a su amado ser feliz y tal vez no lo era con él mismo; pero si con una persona que amaba… _

… **o … o … Fin Del Flash Back … o … o …**

Aquél recuerdo era lo que más usaba para evitarse las ganas de matar a Milo.

Uno de esos de días de paz, se realizó una fiesta en la casa del santo de acuario. Todos los caballeros asistieron a dicha celebración, se sentaron en la mesa tal y como en la casa de Tauro, para luego seguir con los tragos. Camus se arrepintió un poco de haber hecho aquella reunión; pero Milo tenía la culpa y sentando en sus piernas mientras besaba su cuello y oído, se preguntaba si sentirse satisfecho por la fiesta o arrepentido…

Saga por su parte no tenía humor para beber, ni una gota de alcohol había pasado por su boca y era lo mejor, a esas alturas habían varios caballeros ebrios, entre ellos Aioria, Shura, el propio Camus (que había sido convencido por su amante) y Kanon. Cansado de estar ahí, prefirió mejor darse una vuelta por ahí, más apenas había dado unos pasos, cuando salieron a su encuentro Afrodita y Mascara de Muerte.

"¡Hola Saga¿Cómo te pinta el amor?"- Dijo MM, el santo de piscis le dio un codazo

"No le hagas caso, se le pasaron las copas"- Sonrió

"Pues entonces creo que estoy igual de ebrio que ustedes dos porque veo perfectamente a esos dos"- Señaló Mascara a Milo y a Camus que en ese momento se encontraban todavía sobre la silla, sólo que el santo de acuario estaba abierto de piernas frente al escorpión mientras besaba sus labios y cuello como si fuera la última vez en su vida que lo hacia…

"Rayos…"- Murmuró Saga apartando su vista, se había jurado no mirarlos en toda la noche y lo había hecho

"¿Duele Saga?"- Preguntó Mascara de Muerte tomando de su vaso

"Si¿Qué se siente tener a una persona que amas tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos?"

"Cierren la boca, no saben de lo que están hablando"- Dijo en voz baja y furioso el de géminis, lo cual hizo retroceder un poco a Afrodita

"¿Crees que no lo sabemos?"- Se burló MM –"Yo sé muy bien como miras a esos dos"- Señaló a Milo y a Camus –"Cada vez que los ves juntos… cada vez que se besan delante de ti… yo sé muy bien que desearías aplastar al escorpión como el vil insecto que es"

"Por Athena, no pongas tus propias palabras en mi boca, Mascara de Muerte, yo sé muy bien que Milo te cortó la inspiración para que pudieras acercarte aunque sea un poco a él… en cambio yo, puedo hablarle sin miedo de que su novio piense que quiero ligármelo"- MM se quedó callado, Saga les dio la espalda y salió de la casa de acuario. Por su parte, Afrodita miró a su compañero sin saber que decirle, ya que se veía furioso

"Mascara de Muerte…"

"Esto no se va a quedar así, con Saga o sin él, nosotros debemos hacer el plan como lo veníamos formulando ¿Entendiste?

"Pero…"

"Dijiste que me querías ¿No?"- Habló con desprecio y poniendo una mano en su cara –"Entonces demuéstrame cuanto"- Afrodita se dejó manipular totalmente solo por amor…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Milo:**_

_Te odio y te detesto¡Tú!... a quién alguna vez le profesé mi amor, ahora le desprecio con toda mi alma. Creí conocerte, pensé que eras lo mejor que me había pasado; pero ahora me arrepiento de haberte conocido y de haber probado los labios de un miserable mentiroso como tú. Deseo que mi amor se apague… más mi dolor aumenta al querer hacerte sufrir. _

**... … … … … … … …**

Ese día hacia mucho calor, el sol estaba que quemaba a más no poder.

Milo se encontraba aquella tarde en su templo, terminando de bañarse y de ponerse bello para Camus. Justo cuando estaba terminando de arreglarse, alguien llamó a su puerta.

"¿Será él?"- Se preguntó desconcertado, habían quedado de verse cerca del río que tanto les gustaba. Se miró por última vez en el espejo y abrió la puerta; pero que gran sorpresa se llevó al darse cuenta que esa persona no era otra que Afrodita, estaba completamente lleno de lodo y olía muy mal –"¡EPA!... ya se inventaron los baños y las regaderas por si te interesa darte un baño…"

"No te burles… ¡Esto es de vida o muerte!"- Chilló

"Calma… haber… ¿Qué te pasó ahora?"- Dijo tapándose la nariz, lo que hizo sollozar al santo de piscis

"¡La tubería de mi templo esta rota y no puedo bañarme! Ya traté de arreglarlo y no pude… es todo un desastre…"

"¿Eso es todo?"- Preguntó impresionado y luego se echó a reír –"¿No sería más fácil que fueras al lago o algo así?... o si gustas puedo prestarte mi baño…"

"Eres muy amable bombón; pero ya sabes que me encantan los baños con especias y esas cosas… de hecho, aún recuerdo cuando solíamos bañarnos juntos en mi tina…"

"Si… muy lindo. Oye, yo tengo prisa…"

"Por favor Milo, nadie quiere ayudarme, ninguno de los caballeros estaban…"

"¿Viste a Camus?"

"No, ni a Shura ni a…"

"Enserio Afrodita, llevo prisa…"- Cortó Milo con impaciencia

"¿Verás a tu novia?"

"Si¿Algún problema?"

"Lleváme contigo y se lo pediré a él"

"Olvidalo… iré yo; pero más te vale que sea rápido"- Milo salió con el caballero de Piscis detrás suyo, no entendía como podía tener tan buen corazón para ayudarlo cuando la cita más romántica de su vida le estaba esperando.

Llegaron al último templo, entraron a la recamara del santo de Piscis y luego al baño. Milo revisó las tuberías y al parecer todo andaba muy bien

"Yo no veo ningún problema Afrodita"- Le dijo, se dio la vuelta para hablarle de frente y lo encontró desnudo –"¿Qué haces?"

"¿No seria buena idea que tomáramos un baño juntos?"- Dijo en tono sexy y acercándose peligrosamente a él

"Deja de bromear ¿Si?"- Retrocedió el escorpión

"Anda Milo, recordemos viejos tiempos"- Afrodita lo acorraló contra la pared y besó sus labios con pasión… más este lo empujó con un movimiento violento, el cual lo tiró al piso

"¡Yo amo a Camus¿Entiendes¡Y le seré fiel hasta el día en que muera otra vez!- Gritó, se dispuso a salir cuando oyó que Afrodita murmuraba

"Que lastima que te ponga el cuerno con Mascara de Muerte"

"¿Qué?"- Preguntó atónito y dándose la vuelta para mirarlo, el santo de piscis se levantó y le dio la espalda –"¿Qué dijiste Afrodita?"

"Nada"

"¿Camus me engaña con Mascara de Muerte?"

"No lo sé…"- Murmuró

"¡Lo dijiste¡Te oí!"- Gritó de nuevo caminando hacia a él y dándole la vuelta agresivamente

"Se me salió…"- Dijo débilmente y asustado ante la reacción de su compañero

"¿Dónde están?"- Preguntó sacudiéndolo

"No lo…"- Milo lo amenazó con el puño –"Están cerca del lago… yo los vi… mírame… es lodo de ahí ¿Recuerdas?... yo los vi con mis propios ojos"- El escorpión no quería creerlo; pero algo sentía… soltó a Afrodita y se fue corriendo hacia la casa de leo, cerca de la cual se encontraba el bosque y el lago.

Su corazón le decía que no debía ir, que debía confiar y creer ciegamente en Camus, por que lo amaba y no le perdonaría semejante desconfianza; pero había tantas cosas que lo hacían dudar…

En cambio, si Afrodita tenía razón¿Qué iba a hacer¿Matar a Camus y luego a MM¿Dejarlos que fueran felices¿Suicidarse ante aquél desengaño amoroso?

Apenas llegó, su corazón no dio crédito a lo que estaban viendo sus ojos…

Mascara de muerte estaba de rodillas en el piso abrazando a Camus por la cintura, quién se encontraba sentando, con las piernas extendidas junto a él, sus brazos rodeando el cuello de mascara de muerte y sus labios estaban unidos por lo que parecía (si no es que eso era) un beso apasionado. Milo cerró los ojos y los puños, su cosmo se encendió, lo que hizo reaccionar a ambos caballeros; pero demasiado tarde, la aguja escarlata se fue directa a ambos.

"¡Eres una basura!"- Le gritó al santo de acuario, quién tenia una mano donde había sido el impacto de la aguja –"¡Y tú!... ¡Te mataré infeliz!"- Le gritó a MM y arremetió dos agujas más

"¡Milo, detente!"- Gritó desesperado Camus, seguía en el suelo y parecía desorientado… era como si el veneno del escorpión le hubiera surgido efecto tan pronto; sin embargo, él no escuchó y dio más ataques a Mascara de Muerte

"¡Polvo de Diamante!"- El poder congeló el puño de Milo, mientras que el santo de cáncer quedó inconsciente a un lado con 11 piquetes de escorpión, Camus, por su parte, quedaba de rodillas en el suelo…

"¿Cómo te atreves?"- Le preguntó furioso –"Después de todo aún le defiendes… ¡Eres lo peor que eh conocido¡No quiero volver a verte en mi vida!"

"¡Milo¿Qué te ocurre?"- ¿Cómo osaba hacer semejante cosa? Después de todo, los había atacado a ambos sin motivo alguno. El escorpión no iba a decirle nada, preparó su aguja y le dio cinco piquetes de un tiro, Camus quedó tendido en la hierba sin poder levantarse… algo muy rápido para un caballero de oro

"No quiero oír mi nombre de tus labios una sola vez más… ¡Te odio!"- Le gritó y salió corriendo directo hacia su casa. No quería ver a nadie, no quería saber nada de nada... deseaba morir y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra… ¡Daría lo que fuera por calmar su dolor, por vengarse de tal afrenta!

Llegó corriendo hacia el templo de Aioria, atravesó la casa de Leo, de Virgo y de Libra, sin decir una palabra a alguno de los caballeros; corrió hasta su templo, se fue hacia su habitación y se tendió en la cama dando fuertes golpes a la almohada

"Te dije que estaba con él"- Dijo Afrodita entrando en la recamara

"¡Largate!"- Le gritó furioso, se sentó a un lado de su cama tapándose la cara

"Camus no merece tu sufrimiento…"

"¡Dije que te fueras!"- Gritó el escorpión levantándose y matando con la mirada al santo de piscis

"Yo creo que eso es lo que no quieres ¿O si?"- Dijo sexy Afrodita, empujó del pecho a Milo quien cayó hacia atrás, este se recargó en sus brazos para no quedar completamente acostado, más su compañero se sentó en él quedando de rodillas en el colchón y su cuerpo delante del escorpión, moviéndose de una manera que hizo estremecer a Milo de placer al rozar su miembro con el de él.

"Dije que te fueras"- Gruño, más su labios quedaron sellados por los de Afrodita, quién le dio el beso más salvaje de su vida… algo que hizo perder el control al escorpión, si necesitaba algo era eso… volver a sus antiguos hábitos, ahí nadie lo lastimaba.

Rápidamente se quitó la camisa, su compañero hizo lo mismo mientras los besos se volvían más intensos. Milo recostó a su compañero en la cama mientras se subía en él y lo llenaba de ardientes besos… la excitación era cada vez mayor y con eso llegó el momento de la penetración… algo que desde las sombras y con el corazón roto, pudo ver Camus.

Se tapó con las manos la boca para evitar gritar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus oídos escucharon cada gemido que producían ambos…

Salió corriendo escaleras abajo sin darse cuenta por donde iba, Shaka le llamó; pero no quiso escucharlo; siguió corriendo hasta que chocó de cuerpo con otra figura, le miró directo a los ojos, los cuales eran verdes y trató de correr de nuevo…

Más él no se lo permitió, lo tomó del brazo impidiendo su partida.

"¡Sueltame Saga!"- Gritó desesperado, comenzó a luchar para soltarse pero todo era inútil, golpeó débilmente el pecho de su compañero para que le liberara, más terminó recargando su mano en él y dejándose caer de rodillas, con Saga, que lo abrazó contra sí con el alma echa trisas al ver las lágrimas de su amado Camus.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Confundidos?... no se preocupen, en el sig cap les explico muchas cosas_**

**Vibeke****, Elena y Amy: **_Les agradezco Mil a las tres por sus comentarios y me alegra que les gustara... espero lo mismo de este cap... un bes... chao!_

**Yuki-ona: **_jajajajaja... pues muchas gracias n.nU... me alegra que te gusten ambas... supongo k te refeires a la de es cruel el amor vdd?... en fin... ahora me cambié el nic, espero que me reconozcas n.n. Sobre tu historia, la vdd es k me muero x saber k más sigue T.T... haber si la inspiracion vuelve x k yo me kedo escasa jajajajaja... un saludo y tnks x el rr_

**Forfirith-Greenleaf**_ejem... yo sé k este cap es horrible y lo peor de todo es k los kieren separar T.T... pobres niños no?... amiga, espero que no te defraudara en este fic, x k yo neta k tengo el corazón partido... las lagrimas de mi sensei Camus me parten el alma T.T... ojala k con este cap no los odies... saludos u.u_

_**Sofy: **amiga kerida y del alma!... eres una maldita! jajajajaja... no me habais dicho que estabas leyendo mis fics T.T... no sabes como te kiero perra! jajajajaja... nada más no le vayas con el chisme a Cinthya o ya sabes como se pone a decirme ñoña ñ.ñUUU... te mando saludos y como no... para ti k odias a Milo, te dedico este segundo capitulo... jajajaja... BYE!_

_**y como estoy muuy triste x lo k acabo de escribir, sigo aceptando jitomatasos xD... nos vemos y espero k sea de su agrado n.n**_


	3. lo k pasó y lo k provocó

**_¡Por fin lo terminé! después de quien sabe cuantos meses de planear este fic, al fin, el ´day de hoy, terminé el último cap... me siento realizada xD_**

**_En fin, en este capitulo les aclaro lo que sucedió entre las rarezas marinas -como lo llamó mi kerida friend laura xD- y Milo con Camus... es k me da pena con ellos; pero ya tengo el final y no se peude hacer nada T.T_**

**Lo que en realidad pasó y lo que provocó**

_**Camus**_

_¿Cómo te atreves a lastimar y romper mi pobre corazón? Lo mantuve oculto para que nadie hiciera lo que ahora haces… ¡Ya no quiero vivir!... Y aunque alguien más trate de tu lugar ocupar… eso imposible siempre será _

**... … … … … … … …**

¿Cuánto llevaban así?... Ninguno de los dos lo sabían, o más bien, uno de ellos no lo quería saber.

Saga amaba tanto a Camus, que en ese momento no le hubiera importado llorar en su lugar, ni siquiera le hubiera importado que el santo de acuario le dijera que lo odiaba… nada hubiera sido más importante que calmar las lágrimas que habían corrido por sus mejillas aquella tarde.

Ya llevaban así muchas horas, acosados en la cama del santo de géminis, Saga rodeando con sus brazos a Camus para protegerlo… para hacerlo sentir seguro… amado… No porque hubiera pasado algo entre ellos, sino porque fue esa la única manera en que el santo de acuario dejó por fin de llorar…

Llorar por lo ocurrido con Milo…

… **o … o … Flash Back … o … o …**

Aquella tarde, los dos amantes habían decidido ir a nadar al río. Milo insistió en que se vieran a una hora; pero Camus rogó, incluso suplicó, que se vieran media hora más tarde porque tenía algo que hacer (lo cual era poner en ambiente romántico el lugar). El santo de acuario estaba preparándose, cuando llegó Mascara de Muerte… si Milo se enteraba que había ido a verlo a su templo, de seguro pegaba el grito en el cielo.

"Afrodita tiene problemas"- Dijo al llegar

"¿Problemas¿Qué clase de problemas?"

"No sé, te estaba llamando con desesperación, dice que solo tú puedes ayudarle"

"Bueno…"- Camus cerró la puerta de su cuarto y siguió a MM hacia la casa de Aioria, llegando ahí, se fueron hacia el bosque; pero todo parecía tan tranquilo

"¿Dónde esta?"- Le preguntó un poco preocupado

"Yo lo dejé por aquí"- Dijo adelantándose un poco, Camus entonces se sintió mareado… le estaban faltando las fuerzas –"¿Te sientes bien?"- Le preguntó al notarlo mareado y asolado

"No lo sé…"- Balbuceó, comenzaba a sentirse adormilado y que todos sus sentidos se perdían –"Masca de Muerte… no me siento…"- No pudo terminar su frase, cuando cayó lentamente hacia atrás, el santo de cáncer se apresuró a atraparlo antes de que se golpeara y luego lo recostó en el piso

"Lo logramos"- Dijo mientras se levantaba

"Yo no creo que sea buena idea…"- Dijo afrodita saliendo de su escondite y con ramo de varias rosas rojas, las mismas que estaban plantadas cuando Seiya trató de ir con el patriarca

"Si es buena o mala idea, ese es mi problema, tú termina con tu parte"- Le reprendió

"No esta bien separarlos… ellos se aman"

"Pues cuando terminemos con esto, Milo va a dejar de hacerlo… anda… ¿No dijiste que me amabas?"- Dijo con voz melosa MM mientras rodeaba la cintura de Afrodita con sus brazos

"Ya te lo probé muchas veces"- Replicó

"Una más y ya… te prometo que estaremos juntos para siempre"- Le susurró mientras besaba sus labios, el santo de piscis sonrió y se fue corriendo –"Si serás idiota Afrodita, apenas Milo y Camus se separen, tendré mi oportunidad con el señor de los hielos"- Mascara de Muerte sonrió satisfecho.

Al principio, su plan era desnudarlo y hacerle pensar a su rival que habían estado juntos; pero cada vez que trataba de hacerlo, un sentimiento de culpa lo invadía y no sabia la razón, él no era un tipo que estuviera acostumbrado a sentir esas emociones… sin embargo, en verdad deseaba poseer al santo de acuario y nada se lo impediría.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se quitó la camisa y la tiró a un lado de Camus, se puso de rodillas junto a él, mientras le levantaba la cabeza y jalándolo de la espalda, lo atraía hacia sí para abrazarlo; pero luego se le ocurrió la idea de imaginarse que en realidad era besado por él. Tomó sus brazos y los enredó en su nunca

"Milo…"- Murmuró débilmente, todavía inconsciente

"Si, soy yo…"- Le susurró en el oído aprovechándose de la situación –"Abrázame"- Todavía drogado por las rosas de Afrodita, hizo lo que Mascara de Muerte le pidió, se agarró con fuerza de él, acto seguido, el santo de cáncer lo abrazó por la cintura y rozó sus labios con un beso…

Apenas los había tocado, cuando Milo llegó, Camus al sentir el sabor de los labios de una manera diferente, se separó rápidamente; pero el santo de escorpión cerró sus ojos y no vio esto. Camus estaba por reclamar cuando un cosmo lleno de furia y odio los atacó a ambos, clavándole una aguja en su pecho del lado derecho

"¡Eres una basura!"- Oyó que Milo le gritaba… ¿Pero por qué?... Él no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando… –"¡Y tú!... ¡Te mataré infeliz!"- Ahora le gritaba al santo de cáncer

"¡Milo, detente!"- Gritó desesperado Camus, no sabia que hacer… ¿Cómo detenerle¿Qué hacer para que alguien le explicara lo que estaba pasando?... seguía en el suelo y estaba desorientado… era como haber despertado al día siguiente, luego de la borrachera que se puso en su propia casa, aquél día de la reunión; pero seguía sin entender el motivo para todo eso. Lo peor de todo, era que Milo no lo escuchaba y seguía atacando con fiereza a Mascara de Muerte; si lo mataba, Saori lo iba a castigar, él no podía permitirlo… -"¡Polvo de Diamante!"- El poder congeló el puño de Milo, mientras que el santo de cáncer quedó inconsciente a un lado con 11 piquetes de escorpión, Camus, por su parte, quedaba de rodillas en el suelo, aún más debilitado que antes

"¿Cómo te atreves?"- Le preguntó Milo furioso –"Después de todo aún le defiendes… ¡Eres lo peor que eh conocido¡No quiero volver a verte en mi vida!

"¡Milo¿Qué te ocurre?"- ¿Por qué no quería explicarle¿Acaso no entendía que lo había hecho por él¿Cómo osaba hacer semejante cosa? Después de todo, los había atacado a ambos sin motivo alguno. Para su sorpresa, el escorpión no dijo nada, preparó su aguja y le dio cinco piquetes de un tiro, Camus quedó tendido en la hierba sin poder levantarse… algo mareado, con un profundo dolor en el cuerpo y sobre todo en el corazón

"No quiero oír mi nombre de tus labios una sola vez más… ¡Te odio!"- Le gritó y luego salió corriendo, Camus quiso gritarle; ¿Pero como hacerlo? No parecía querer oír ni excusas ni explicaciones. Se apoyó en sus piernas, en un árbol y se fue caminando a paso lento… hablaría con él aunque eso le costara la vida. Conforme caminaba, su fuerza iba creciendo y sus sentidos volvían, caminó más aprisa y llegó a la casa de libra, donde estaban Shaka, Aioria y Dohko, que viendo su estado se preocuparon, pero Camus los calmó para seguir su camino.

Llegando a la casa de Milo, tuvo un mal presentimiento. Se agarró con fuerza de un pilar y caminó a paso… luego escucho algunos gemidos… ¿Pero de quién?... caminó más despacio, esperando que sus peores temores no fueran ciertos; pero al llegar a la habitación, el ruido se hizo más fuerte, vio la puerta medio abierta y con todo su cuerpo temblando, miró…

Eran Milo y Afrodita, llegando a la parte final de aquél salvaje rito de sexo entre ellos ¿Por qué lo hacia¿Por qué se metía con Afrodita?... Hace rato parecía muy furioso con él, tal vez todo fue un teatro para hacerle creer que él tendría la culpa si su relación fallaba y así poderse revolcar con el santo de Piscis…

¿Pero quién le aseguraba que Milo le hubiera sido fiel todos esos días que estuvieron juntos?

Se tapó con las manos la boca para evitar gritar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus oídos escucharon cada gemido que producían ambos…

De no haber sido tan idiota… de no haber creído en las lágrimas de Milo cuando no quiso decirle que lo amaba… ¡Por qué había sido un idiota!

Salió corriendo escaleras abajo sin darse cuenta por donde iba… Shaka le llamó; pero no quiso escucharlo; siguió corriendo hasta que chocó de cuerpo con otra figura, le miró directo a los ojos, los cuales eran verdes y trató de correr de nuevo…

Más él no se lo permitió, lo tomó del brazo impidiendo su partida.

"¡Sueltame Saga!"- Gritó desesperado, comenzó a luchar para soltarse pero todo era inútil, golpeó débilmente el pecho de su compañero para que le liberara, más terminó recargando su mano en él y dejándose caer de rodillas, con Saga, que lo abrazó contra sí con el alma echa trisas al ver las lágrimas de su amado Camus.

"¿Qué te pasa?"- Le preguntó mientras sentía un nudo en su garganta

"¡Me odia…¡Lo odio…¡Me quiero morir…!"

"¡No te atrevas a decirlo!"- Gritó Saga sacudiéndolo con fuerza, Camus puso la mirada perdida, luego cerró sus ojos y los puños mientras movía la cabeza desesperadamente de un lado para otro –"Cálmate ya…"- Le susurró en sollozo Saga mientras lo volvía a abrazar pero con más intensidad. Camus se aferró con fuerza a la camisa de su compañero mientras temblaba y lloraba desesperado

"Ni siquiera puedo odiarlo"- Dijo el santo de acuario con la voz como hilo mientras Saga sentía que se desvanecía en sus brazos. El de géminis hizo un ademán de levantarse y ayudó a su compañero a hacer lo mismo, pasó un brazo de Camus por sus hombros mientras pasaba su propio brazo por la cintura del otro y así se lo llevó a su habitación. Ahí, lo sentó en su cama

"Camus… ¿Qué pasó?"- Le preguntó sentándose con él

"No lo sé"- Dijo con la mirada vacía y aún derramando gruesas lágrimas, su compañero se puso de rodillas delante de él

"Necesito saberlo para poder ayudarte"- Rogó tocando su rostro, Camus fijó sus ojos en los de Saga

"No lo sé…"- Volvió a repetir, entonces el de géminis se dio cuenta de algo, su amigo estaba sangrando…

"Esto te lo hizo Milo… ¿No es cierto?... él fue quién te lastimo"

"Si, me hizo esas y estas…"- Se tocó el pecho y Saga entendió que se refería a las de su corazón. El santo de géminis extendió su dedo y lo enterró en un punto vital de Camus para que dejara de sangrar

"Al menos la sangre ya no saldrá"- Dijo sonriendo

"¡Dejáme solo!"- Gritó Camus empujándole y levantándose

"Tranquilizate…"- Le rogó también parándose del suelo

"¡No quiero que me ayudes, no quiero que me salves… NO QUIERO NADA DE TI!"

"Te lo ruego… basta…"- suplicó otra vez

"Yo le rogué que no me lastimara…"- Dijo fríamente

"Camus… por favor… cálmate… ¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo que lastima verte así?... ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta que yo…?"- Saga guardó silencio, no era conveniente que lo supiera en esas condiciones

"¿Tú que?"- Preguntó el santo acuario, más su compañero callaba; así que se dio medio vuelta para salir cuando Saga lo abrazó de la cintura pegándolo contra si, Camus respondió recargando su cuerpo en el suyo.

El santo de géminis no sabia que más hacer para calmarlo, se separó un poco de él y tomó su mano, se sentó en la cama junto con su compañero y lo luego se acostó en ella, hasta la pared, tomó a Camus de la cintura y lo jaló hacia sí (este se dejó jalar sin oponer resistencia) se acostó rodeando la cintura y brazos de Camus mientras este lloraba, luego solo sollozaba y al final dejó de llorar

… **o … o … Fin Del Flash Back … o … o …**

Y ahí estaban, Saga no quería saber cuanto tiempo se había quedado dormido abrazando a Camus; pero lo mejor era dejarlo dormir después de llorar tanto… al menos ahí no deseaba estar muerto y nadie lo lastimaba

No sabia que hacer pero solo le quedaba una salida, averiguar todo lo que pudiera acerca de lo sucedido esa tarde.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Milo**_

_¿Qué más debo hacer?... ya di todo de mi… y todo ello te lo has llevado tú… ¿Qué debo hacer?... ¿Buscarte y aclarar las cosas contigo? Porque a pesar de eso, tu silencio y tu lejanía me duelen en el alma_

**... … … … … … … …**

Pensando que podrá sentirse mejor de lo que estaba, se metió con Afrodita; pero ahora que estaba parado afuera de su casa con la mirada perdida en la lejanía, ya no se sentía tan bien. Quería correr y hablar con Camus, quería una explicación

"¿Pero que otra explicación quieres si todo esta tan claro?"- Se reprendía a si mismo –"Él siempre ah querido a Mascara de Muerte y yo no lo vi venir"

"Hola amor"- Saludó Afrodita llegando hasta donde estaba –"¿Por qué no me despertaste? Dormimos casi toda la tarde ¿Verdad?"

"Supongo"- Dijo suspirando, el santo de piscis se acercó a Milo y besó su cuello, este comenzó a sentir de nuevo embriagado por el deseo; pero un cosmo lleno de dolor llegó hasta él… –"Tú sabes que lo hice por él… yo no te quiero"- Dijo apartándose de Afrodita y pensando en Camus

"¿Lo amas mucho?"- Le cuestionó su compañero

"Si pudiera, moriría por él"- Respondió con sinceridad acompañando su frase con un suspiro

"¡Ay, Milo!"- Exclamó Afrodita y se fue llorando, el santo de escorpión no supo el porque se había ido así; pero era lo mejor y tal vez él también debería de hacerlo. Entró a su casa, empacó todo en una maleta y bajó los escalones para tomar el primer avión a Japón (necesitaba el permiso de Athena para dejar el santuario) En el templo de libra, se encontró con Aioria, Shaka y Dohko

"¡Milo, hola!"- Saludó Aioria –"Justo ahora hablábamos de ti… ¡ay!"- Exclamó cuando Dohko le dio un golpe

"¿Qué les pasa?... ¿Por qué estaban hablando de mi?"

"Es que queríamos saber si estabas bien"- Dijo Shaka mirando a Milo con sus hermosos ojos azules y sonriendo con nerviosismo

"Por supuesto que lo estoy"- Respondió pasándolos de largo, luego se dio la vuelta –"¿por qué?"

"Te vimos pasar como si hades te correteara…"- Dijo Shaka

"Luego, pasas de la misma forma solo que llorando"- Dijo Dohko

"Camus pasa detrás de ti muy mal herido"- Suspiró Shaka

"Y después, echo un mar de lágrimas"- Completó Aioria

"Lo vimos salir de tu casa así"- Milo se quedó sin saber que decir… ¿Entonces los había visto, a Afrodita y a él¡No!... ¡Eso no estaba en sus planes!...

"¿Qué pasa?"- Le preguntó Dohko

"Él y yo ya no tenemos nada"- Respondió con frialdad, luego de pensar que haber lastimado a Camus, no estaba tan mal… aunque fuera solo herir su ego… -"Bien chicos, me voy de vacaciones, nos vemos"- Se despidió y se dispuso a salir; más se le ocurrió algo –"Si nos vieron pasar a nosotros, también deben haber visto pasar a Mascara de Muerte ¿No?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas"- Dijo pensativo Shaka –"Yo lo vi atravesar mi casa…"

"Si, yo también lo vi; pero iba con Afrodita"- Dijo Dohko muy misterioso –"Y además, llevaba rosas rojas…"

"Unos minutos después, vino solo Mascara de Muerte en dirección a tu templo"

"Luego pasaron ambos por aquí, Camus se veía muy preocupado y Mascara de Muerte sonreía"- Contó el caballero de libra

"Si y el resto ya lo sabes"- Finalizó Aioria

"Esto me esta oliendo muy mal…"- Murmuró el escorpión apartando la mirada

"Pensamos que estaban organizando una fiesta cuando pasaban unos detrás de otros; pero al verte a ti y a Camus, nuestras esperanzas se esfumaron"

"Esa maldita rata…"- Volvió a murmurar Milo muy enojado

"¿Qué sucede… a donde vas?"- Preguntó Aioria al ver salir corriendo a su amigo. Se dirigió a la casa de MM esperando encontrarlo y que le explicara todo; más no lo encontró ¿Qué hacer?... Tal vez seria mejor irse y al volver arreglar todo con Camus

Salió del cuarto templo en camino hacia el pueblo, ignoraba el paradero del santo de acuario, solo esperaba que las heridas no se hubieran dilatado mucho para que no se desangrara

Llegó a la casa de Géminis, aún dentro de sus propios pensamientos sin saber que hacer ni que pensar y entonces… vio una figura delante de él, llevando en sus brazos a…

"¡Camus!"- Gritó corriendo hacia donde estaban sus compañeros –"¿Esta bien?"- Preguntó desesperado

"Solo esta inconsciente"- Respondió mirando el rostro de acuario

"¿A dónde lo llevas?"- Preguntó celoso el escorpión

"Lo más lógico es a su casa"- Respondió de malas

"¿Estuvo contigo toda la tarde?"

"Si… estaba…"

"Vaya¡qué rápido adquirió fama de ramera!"- Le gritó a Saga

"¡Idiota!"- Gritó Saga soltando los pies de Camus con cuidado y golpeando con ferocidad a Milo en la cara –"¡Eres un maldito imbécil! Si supieras la verdadera razón por la que estuvo aquí"

"Eso a mi ya no me importa"- Dijo escupiendo sangre –"Desde hoy, él esta muerto para mi"- El santo de acuario comenzó a moverse

"¿Por qué no se lo dices?"- Saga ayudó a Camus a apoyarse cuando comenzó a abrir los ojos –"¿Ya estas mejor?"

"Yo… No lo sé… Me duele mucho la cabeza"- Dijo un poco confundido

"Ya me imagino la tremenda orgía que debieron haber armado"- Replicó Milo celoso, esto llamo la atención del santo de acuario

"Milo… tú… yo…"- Balbuceó mirando al escorpión, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar los gemidos y la escena que había visto en el octavo templo

"¿No se lo dirás?"- Retó Saga a su ahora rival. Milo quiso hacerlo, lo intentó; pero de sus labios no salía sonido alguno, no podía evitar sentirse miserable al ver a Camus en ese estado… al contemplar de nuevo su rostro sin emociones, salvo por sus ojos tan tristes

"Disélo tú si tanto quieres que lo sepa"- Le respondió a Saga

"Camus, Milo dijo que desde hoy estas muerto para él…"- Respondió, no porque quisiera provocarle daño a alguno, si no porque tenia que arreglar las cosas entre ambos aunque eso significara descomponerlas aún más

"¿Qué?"- Preguntó atónito Camus mientras pasaba su mirada de Saga a Milo

"Yo…"- El escorpión quiso explicarse, decir algo a su favor… no le estaba gustando nada, la manera en que lo miraba

"¿Lo dijiste?"- Preguntó Camus sin poder creerlo y con sus ojos completamente vidriosos

"¿Y qué si así fue?"- Respondió con altanería Milo sin saber como reaccionar

"Eres un cínico"- Dijo Saga apretando los dientes

"Y a pesar de eso no puedo odiarlo"- Balbuceó Camus con la mirada perdida

"¿Odiarme?... ¿Tú a mi?... ¡Amigo, aquí el asesino eres tú¿Olvidaste tu beso con Mascara de Muerte?"- Reclamó Milo fuera de control

"¿Eso fue un beso?... yo pensé que era esto…"- Su mirada seguía perdida y lo peor de todo era que no parpadeaba. Se abalanzó sobre Milo hasta acorralarlo con la pared y le besó… con pasión… con dolor, antes de que el escorpión lograra abrazarlo y fundirse con él en ese beso, Camus se apartó de él…

De nuevo lo miró con su rostro sin emoción alguna

"Tú rompiste mi corazón cuando te acostaste con Afrodita y para mi, tú ya moriste"- Murmuró mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla y luego sus ojos se secaban. Dejando a Milo perplejo en aquél beso que le delataba su inocencia, se encerró en la habitación de Saga dando un portazo. El escorpión se dejó caer de rodillas derramando gruesas lágrimas¡Fue tan tonto!... Debió haberle pedido alguna explicación… Tratar de razonar con él… hacer algo; pero no, sus estúpidos celos y ego no lo dejaron…

"Véte"- Le dijo Saga al ver su dolor, sabia que amaba a Camus, que su amor era mutuo

"¡No puedo!... ¡No quiero perderlo así!"- Gritó Milo levantándose y corriendo hacia la habitación del de géminis; pero Saga se le puso al paso

"No va a escucharte, comprende que esta muy lastimado"

"Lo amas¿No es cierto?"- Preguntó Milo mirándolo con curiosidad

"No lo hago por eso…"- Quiso mentirle

"Saga, te hice una pregunta"- Dijo molesto el escorpión

"Si, lo amo…"- Aceptó Saga mirando fijamente a Milo –"Más de lo que puedes imaginar"

"¿Quieres que lo deje contigo para que te ame?... ¿Eso es?"- Preguntó frustrado

"No Milo… lo amo tanto, que se que su corazón jamás será mío; pero si puedo hacer algo para que sea feliz de nuevo, lo haré"

"¿Y eso es que me vaya¿Él será feliz si lo hago?"- Preguntó desesperado

"No; pero me darás tiempo de averiguar lo que ocurrió y de que él piense las cosas mejor"

"¿Crees que eso es lo mejor?"

"Si…"- Milo tomó su maleta y se dispuso a irse; pero Saga lo abrazó –"Todo estará bien, te lo prometo"- El escorpión se alejó de él y salió corriendo con sus cosas. El de géminis lo miró con tristeza mientras desaparecía de la casa, luego se dispuso a ver a Camus…

**... o ... o ... **

**_Les dije que este no era el último; pero ya tengo el final... y haber como reaccionan cuando lo lean..._**

**Amy: **_Espero que te guste este capitulo_

**Elena:**_HI!.. siempre cuento con tu rr... muchas gracias... jajajaja... y tomaré tu filosofia, sobre la mentalidad de DM xD_

**Sher Jo: **_Claro que te recuerdo... me encanta tu fic... escribes muy bien y me haces reir mucho... haber cuando escribes uno nada más de MxC k sea chistoso, x k a mi el angst va a terminar artandome... aunk escribi otro.. se llama Una noche y dos de locura... Sobre Saga, como ves... no desaprovecha la oportunidad de consolar al pobre Camus XDDD. Muchas gracias por el comentario sobre k te gustaba mi esilo... me subes el animo cincueta pts xD... bueno... nos leeremos en tu fic, chao!_

**Kari Tsukiyono: **_Tienes razón, eh oído que los acuario son dificiles de conquistar; pero ya verás que le tengo algo preparado a Milo después de lo que hizo... Gracias por tu comen y espero que te guste este cap_

**Forfirith-Greenleaf**_ my friend... no llores... es que el fic va de ese modo... pero bueno... te prometo seguirlo y hacer lo posible x k no sufras, aunk te repito que ya tengo el final escrito, ya solo subo dos caps más y eso es todo... Por cierto que me gustaron los apodos que usaste para esos tipos... me dejarias usarlos?... quiero usarlos para mi nuevo fic... el de una noche y dos de locura... k trata de muchas parejas... en mi principal Milo x Camus pero eso aki entre tú y yo, no le digas a nadie xD... si lo kieres leer te advierto k tiene lemon entre nuestra pareja preferida. Ok, te quedas x aki... y ojala te guste este cap... chao!_

**Bien... les daré la oportunidad de que ustedes decidan... ¿con quien kieren k se quede camus?... tenemos tres opciones... DM, Saga o Milo **

**_Espero sus opiniones, aún puedo editar el final o.o_**


	4. Déjame Amarte

_Hi again!... les agradezco mucho sus rrs!... la vdd es k me han ayudado mucho a poder toma la desición para el capitulo final... pero mientras les dejo el penúltimo cap... esperando que sea de su agrado ;D_

**Déjame amarte**

_**Saga:**_

_Quiero cerrar las heridas de tu corazón para así calmar mi propio dolor. ¿Cometeré un error si te digo que te amo?_

_La verdad es que no lo sé, no me atrevería a decirlo por miedo de Milo; por ello te entregaré mi vida, sin importar que yo muera, salvando la tuya…_

**... … … … … … … …**

Saga llevaba varios intentos fallidos de acercarse a Camus; pero este se negaba, le dolía la ausencia de Milo, además no quería abrir su corazón hacia nadie

**_-.- Otra noche y ya no aguanto,_**

_**Sin tus labios en mis labios**_

_**¿Para qué tanto cuidado?**_

**_Si no te voy a hacer un daño -.-_**

Y por más que trataba de pensar en la mejor manera para estar con él, sin revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos, no se le ocurría nada. También tenía que resolver aquél problema, saber que había ocurrido para que dos personas que se amaban con esa intensidad, fueran separadas de una manera tan cruel… y recordó su charla con Kanon

… **o … o … Flash Back 1 … o … o …. **

Saga caminó hacia la puerta para hablar con Camus, más a pocos pasos de llegar, Kanon llamó su atención

"Tengo algo que contarte"- Dijo sonriente apareciendo tras de él

"¿Ahora que quieres?"- Preguntó con fastidio dándose la vuelta

"No te esponjes… lo que voy a contarte te dejará perplejo"- Sonrió con malicia

"Kanon, ahora estoy ocupado"- Gruño

"Ya te dije que te conviene"

"No quiero oír..."- Volvió a gruñir dándole nuevamente la espalda

"Es sobre tu querido Camus"

"¿Qué hay con él?"- Preguntó Saga dándose la vuelta para mirarlo

"Pues… no sé si deba decírtelo, después de todo fuiste muy grosero conmigo"- Contestó haciéndose el ofendido

"Habla Kanon"- Exigió el hermano mayor

"¿Qué me darás?"

"No estoy de humor, acabo de pasar un mal rato"

"Si me di cuenta, te vi con Milo; aunque pensé que estabas enamorado de Camus"

"Y lo estoy; pero es muy complicado y difícil de explicar, mira"- Saga caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y miró dentro de la habitación: Camus estaba recostado boca abajo, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado (la vista hacia donde ellos estaban) y la boca ligeramente abierta

"¿Qué hace él aquí?"- Preguntó atónito Kanon al verlo dormir

"Es una larga historia y si no te molesta…"

"Saga, es que es importante"

"¿De que se trata?"- Preguntó comenzando a desesperarse

"Mira, estaba yo rondando la casa de Aioria, me recargué en un pilar para tomar el sol y esperar a que pasara, cuando oí la voz de Mascara de Muerte que le hablaba a Afrodita acerca de un plan al que no podían fallar, se alejaron y decidí seguirlos para saber lo que planeaban (ya sabes para divertirme un rato). Me fui siguiéndolos a cada paso, llegaron a un lugar desconocido…"

"¿Quieres ir al grano?"- Se exasperó Saga, Kanon lo miró con enojo; pero siguió a la parte importante

"Duermieron a Camus, Afrodita fue por Milo, Mascara de Muerte besó al primero, llegó el escorpión y comenzó a atacarlos a ambos, Camus quiso detenerle; pero no quiso escucharlo, así que lo atacó con su polvo de diamante…"

"¿Lo atacó?"

"Si, Milo lo tomó como si estuviera defendiéndolo; pero yo creo que lo hizo para que no cometiera una locura"

"Ahora entiendo porque estaban tan furiosos los dos, Milo pensó que Mascara de Muerte tenía algo que ver con él y Camus porque Afrodita durmió con nuestro compañero

"Las cosas se van a poner color hormiga…"- Murmuró Kanon dándole la espalda para salir de la casa de géminis –"Apropósito"- Dijo antes de irse –"Dormiré en casa de Aioria"

"Gracias…"- Le susurró Saga cuando le vio salir, sabia que lo hacia para que Camus pudiera dormir ahí esa noche y que él estuviera tranquilo. El santo de géminis entró en la habitación y cubrió el cuerpo inconsciente de su compañero, con una sabana, luego se sentó en la cama de Kanon, donde Saga podía muy bien velar los sueños de Camus.

… **o … o … Fin Del Flash Back 1 … o … o …. **

Solo necesitaba el testimonio de esas dos sabandijas, que de seguro y como Kanon se lo había insinuado, eran los culpables de todo…

**_-.- No soy un tipo rudo,_**

_**Eso te lo aseguro, no, no,**_

_**Tengo hambre de ti,**_

_**Tengo ganas de escucharte**_

_**Tengo ganas de quedarme**_

_**En el lienzo de tu piel**_

_**¡Déjame quedarme!**_

**_¡Déjame amarte! -.-_**

Pero a fin de cuentas, era más culpable Milo por dejarse llevar por sus celos, de no haberlo hecho y de exigirle a Camus una explicación primero, tal vez ahora estarían juntos… y separados siendo consumidos por el dolor de no poder odiarse

Lo peor de todo, era que si Saga no conseguía tranquilizar a Camus, terminaría declarándole sus sentimientos como estuvo apunto de hacerlo aquella tarde

… **o … o … Flash Back 2 … o … o …. **

Al pasar las horas y cansado por todo aquél agitado día, cerró sus ojos solo para descansarlos y se quedó dormido. Estaba tan preocupado por Camus, que incluso en sus seños vio su sufrimiento, las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos… y la sangre por sus muñecas… Saga quería cerrarlas con su poder; pero era imposible, la herida estaba muy onda y el estaba muriendo… tenía que hacer algo… ¿Pero qué?

"¡Camus!"- Gritó sobre saltado

"¡Ay!"- Exclamó Camus cayendo al suelo de sentón. Saga se miró y tenía en sus piernas la manta que antes le había puesto a su compañero; al parecer, el santo de acuario quiso cobijarle –"¡Eso me dolió!"- Exclamó levantándose del piso

"¡Lo siento!"- Si disculpó Saga bastante rojo poniéndose de pie

"Esoy bien, no te preocupes"- Le dijo viendo lo asustado que estaba, se sentó en la cama y se desperezó un poco, aún tenía sueño…

"¿Dormiste bien?"- Le preguntó Saga sentándose a su lado

"Si… lo siento, no quise…"- Respondió mirándole

"Tranquilo, todo esta bien, puedes dormir de nuevo"- Sonrió el santo de ojos verdes

"No podría"- Dijo el de acuario meneando la cabeza

"Vamos, necesito que descanses"- Hablo despacio, el santo de hielo abrió un poco los ojos, se sintió extraño con aquellas palabras, después de todo, él nunca había utilizado ese tono… ¿Sería lastima o algo más?

"Saga¿Por qué haces esto por mi?"- Preguntó Camus mirándolo directamente a los ojos

"¿Quieres que te abandone a tu suerte?"-

"No… me parece tan extraño que lo hagas…"- Respondió mientras se levantaba

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?"

"Nada…"- Dijo un poco molesto y caminado hacia la puerta

"Camus…"- Quiso detenerle el de géminis

"Yo pensé que tú…"- Comenzó a decir-"olvídalo, me voy"- Resolvió el santo de acuario

"No puedo dejar que te marches, no en el estado que estas"

"Dije que me voy, no puedo estar aquí toda la vida"- Gruño y luego salió dando un portazo

"Es lo que yo más quiero… que te quedes toda la vida conmigo"- Murmuró sentándose en su cama y tratando de no llorar

… **o … o … Fin Del Flash Back 2 … o … o …. **

Y Como esa noche, muchas más. A pesar de que con Saga se portara de una manera "normal", el de géminis lo conocía muy bien como para no darse cuenta de que estaba sufriendo a pesar de decir que ya se encontraba mejor… ¡Cuánto daría Saga por que Camus le sonriera al menos una vez en su vida! Lo peor de todo, era que no podía entender la razón para que el motivo de dicha felicidad, fueran por el simple hecho de que Milo existiera

**_-.- Déjame acercarme,_**

_**Déjame tocarte,**_

_**Déjame morir por ti,**_

_**Déjame acercarme,**_

_**Déjame tocarte,**_

**_Déjame morir por ti. -.-_**

Sucedió que cierto día, el santo de géminis estaba sentado en la escalera de entrada de su templo, tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte, pensando en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y en que quizá, la pieza faltante para armar aquél rompecabezas se encontraba en la casa de cáncer, si, en esa casa, porque su guardián fue el que provoco todo con ayuda de Afrodita.

Se levantó con paso decidido para encaminarse al cuarto templo, subió un par de escalones, cuando divisó a los lejos, a su hermano Kanon, corría tan rápido que parecía como si alguien le persiguiera. El santo de géminis lo observó unos segundos y para su mayor asombro, se paró justo delante de él, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Cuando por fin se calmó, exclamó

"¡Saga!... ¡Camus esta peleando con Afrodita!"

"¿Qué?... ¿Peleando con…¿Por qué?

"A-afrodita fue a contarle que él y Mascara de Muerte habían sido los causantes de todos los problemas con Milo"

"¡Dioses!"- Exclamó Saga bastante preocupado. No se lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo detrás de Kanon, hacia el lugar donde se encontraban; pero tal y como lo sospecho, su ubicación era aquél bosque que tanto les gustaba a él y a Milo.

Cuando al llegó al lugar donde se encontraba, Camus tenía sujeto a Afrodita por el cuello, el santo de acuario tenía diversos rasguños en el cuerpo y cara, el otro santo estaba totalmente pálido, la salía sangre por la boca. El campo de pelea lucía bastante congelado con pétalos de rosas rojas, blancas y negras… Saga dio gracias a Athena por no permitir que se mataran…

"¡Camus, ya basta!"- Gritó abrazándolo para que dejara tranquilo a Afrodita; más este luchaba intentando que lo soltara

"¡Voy a matarlo!"- Gruño apretando los dientes sin dejar de forcejear. El santo de piscis, que lucía más molesto que nada, también luchaba bajo los brazos de Kanon

"¡No si antes te mato yo!"

"Cierra la boca…"- Lo cayó el de géminis menor

"Tú no te metas"- Bramó Afrodita

"Llevátelo"- Le dijo Saga a Kanon, todavía conteniendo al santo de acuario. A duras penas y como pudo, el hermano menor obedeció

"¡Suéltame, lo destrozaré con mi puño de diamante!... ¡Le haré la ejecución aurora, lo encerraré en un ataúd y lo cortaré en mil pedazos!"

"Camus… no lo haré hasta que te calmes…"

"¡No tienes ningún derecho sobre mi!... ¡Suéltame te digo!"- Gritaba, Saga lo soltó, el santo de acuario se apartó unos pasos, luego le miró a la cara con odio –"¡No vuelvas a tocarme!"

"¿Prefieres que te deje cometer una locura?"

"¡Se lo merece¡Todo esto es su culpa!"

"Quisiste evitar que Milo cometiera un error, eso mismo quise hacer yo…"

"¡No necesito nada de ti!"

"Camus…"- Suplicó el de géminis tomándole de un brazo con suavidad

"¡Te dije que no me toques!"- Gritó, entonces soltó un puñetazo contra la cara del santo de géminis… al mismo tiempo se llevo las manos a la boca dándose cuenta del horror de su acción. –"Saga…"- Musitó, este no le hizo caso, ni siquiera lo miró, solo se toco el rostro y salió corriendo. Camus se sintió tan mal que se fue hacia el río para desahogar su pena…

**_-.- Otra historia no me llena,_**

_**Otro nombre no me quema ¡OH no!**_

_**No quiero otra no…**_

_**Otra piel no me envenena**_

_**Tu silencio me condena,**_

_**Grita por favor**_

**_Invitarme a quedarme_**

**_Déjame amarte -.-_**

Le dolía, en realidad si, porque lo amaba como jamás pensó hacerlo y esos días más cerca de él, eran lo que más le lastimaba… ¿Por qué tenía que amarlo así?... ya no pudo más con su dolor y se sentó en la escalera del templo de Leo, tapándose la cara con las manos

"¿Estas bien?"- Saga no respondió, Kanon lo oyó sollozar –"¿Sabes? Creo que ese Afrodita es una fiera… y no me extraña saber porque tiene tantos pretendientes… incluso que Milo cayera en sus redes."

"¿Tú sabes lo que pasó?"- Le preguntó levantando su rostro, el dragón marino evitó mirarlo

"Escuché la mayoría de la conversación"- Susurró

"¿Y?"- Preguntó con interés, Kanon suspiró y se sentó a su lado

"Mascara de Muerte, como ya lo sabes, planeó todo esto y Afrodita lo ayudó seduciendo a Milo para que desconfiara de Camus"

"Pero si le dijo toda la verdad… ¿Por qué estaban peleando?"

"Porque al inteligente de Afrodita, se le ocurrió decir que si Milo realmente lo amaba, no habría desconfiado de esa manera de Camus e incluso, ni siquiera se le hubiera ocurrido meterse con él como lo hizo"

"¡Ese imbécil me las va a pagar!"- Exclamó Saga apretando los puños con fuerza

"Saga, mejor ya no te metas en líos y deja que Camus arregle sus propios problemas con Milo… Él nunca te va a querer… ellos se aman y punto"- Kanon puso una mano en su hombro y le miró… sus ojos suplicaban que por favor lo escuchara.

Tal vez su gemelo tenía razón, lo mejor era mantenerse al margen de todo y…

¿Qué era esa sensación?... algo dentro de él se estaba rompiendo, algo en su interior golpeaba con fuerza diciéndole que no lo hiciera, suplicando que no cumpliera semejante pensamiento…

"No puedo"- Sollozó escondiendo su cara entre sus brazos. Kanon sintió mucha pena por su hermano, deseando más que nada en el mundo no verlo sufrir de esa manera… Y entonces, Saga se levantó rápidamente, miró asustado a su hermano y luego el sendero que daba al bosque de leo… segundos después salía corriendo.

–"¡Saga¿A dónde vas?"- Pero no lo escuchó y se perdió de vista

De no sentir que su cosmos se debilitara a esa velocidad, no se habría dado cuenta antes de que lo estaba perdiendo.

Ni siquiera sabía por donde iba, mucho menos lo que estaba haciendo, solo seguía los impulsos de corazón, y en aquél momento, este le decía que Camus estaba en peligro de morir.

Entonces reconoció el camino, el mismo que había visto en sus sueños… Y su corazón golpeó con fuerza en su pecho… si sueño correcto, el santo de acuario estaría tirado en el lago, con las muñecas cortadas, derramando su sangre sobre la superficie del agua…

Así fue como le encontró, tendido en el suelo, desangrándose. Saga se arrodilló a su lado, puso sus dedos en ambas muñecas y trató de que dejara de sangrar... tenía que… pero no pasaba nada… y Camus se ponía cada vez más pálido… La desesperación se hacia presa ¡Y no podía hacer nada por evitar que muriera!... sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, dejando caer cristalinas lágrimas…

"¡Saga!"- Gritaron dos voces detrás de él, eran Mu, Shaka y Kanon, corriendo hacia él.

"¿Qué le pasó a Camus?"- Preguntó el santo de Aries

"No hay tiempo Mu, ciérrele la herida"- Le ordenó el rubio arrodillándose al lado de Saga. Kanon y el carnero lo imitaron, Mu tomó ambas muñecas de Camus y cerró sus heridas (NA: tal como lo hizo con Shiru).

"Gracias"- Sonrió Saga y sus ojos se posaron en el semblante del santo de acuario, luego los miró completamente extrañado –"¿Cómo supieron?"

"Yo estaba con Shaka, él me lo dijo"- Dijo carnero

"Yo sentí el cosmo de Camus desvanecerse; además ya lo había visto gracias a Buda, dijo que uno de mis amigos intentaría matarse… pensé en Milo; pero viendo mejor las cosas, comprendí que era Camus…"- Explicó el rubio poniéndose de pie

"Saga, lo mejor será que lo lleves a recostarse, creo que perdió mucha sangre"- Dijo Dragón Marino

"Tienes razón"- Cargó a Camus entre sus brazos y dirigiéndoles a los tres una sonrisa, salió del bosque para llevarlo a su templo.

… … … … …

El santo de géminis, había cuidado toda la tarde y parte de la noche a Camus, al final tuvo que dormirse con él, porque la noche fue fría, y para que no se enfermera o fueran a empeorar las cosas, decidió brindarle el calor de su propio cuerpo

**_-.- Déjame acercarme,_**

_**Déjame tocarte,**_

_**Déjame morir por ti,**_

_**Déjame acercarme,**_

_**Déjame tocarte,**_

_**Déjame morir por ti.**_

**_Oh no, solo para amarte! -.-_**

Era casi medio día cuando despertó, su lecho estaba vació. El santo de acuario, al parecer, tenía horas de haberse levantado y Saga, más deprimido y vacío que nunca, subió a su templo, era hora de decirle sus sentimientos y hacerle entrar en razón, de que de nada le valía morirse… la muerte no era la solución.

Salió de su templo con dirección a Acuario, y la verdad era que no sabía por donde iba a empezar; pero algo tendría que decirle… de alguna u otra manera tendría que hacerle entrar en razón… que comprendiera que Saga sin Camus no era nada…

Pero algo llamó su atención, estaba parado casi en la entrada del templo de Sagitario cuando lo sintió… un enorme cosmo… un rayo muy poderoso dirigirse hacia Virgo y luego aquél cosmo desaparecer con lentitud…

"Ese cosmo… Shaka…"- Musitó viendo hacia el templo del rubio; pero luego se dio cuenta que el poder solo se había estrellado ahí… la fuente provenía de Acuario –"¡Camus!"- Y empezó a correr como loco, escaleras arriba. No sabía lo que estaba pasando; pero no le gustaba nada…

Su respiración se agitó de tan solo pensar que aquél cosmos que se había apagado fuera el de él… No podía, no podía…

En capricornio, cuando atravesó el templo, escuchó pasos apresurados, él mismo se detuvo y observó a un Hyoga bastante pálido, correr hacia él

"¡Espera!"- Lo llamó Saga; pero no se detuvo y siguió de largo gritando

"¡Él me ha obligado!"

De inmediato comprendió a lo que se refería y corrió cada vez más rápido, resbalando en las escaleras y en la entrada de acuario…

"¡Camus!"- Gritó; pero no hubo respuesta, sus ojos comenzaron a traicionarlo… percibiendo una blanca niebla… y un cuerpo tirado en el piso… -"¡CAMUS!"- Corrió de nuevo hacia él y se dejó caer de rodillas, tomándolo entre sus brazos y contemplado lo blanco que estaba… una vez más, congelado por Hyoga… muerto a manos de su pupilo –"No me puedes hacer esto… no ahora que me eh decidido a decirte que te amo…"- Le susurró acariciando su rostro –"No puedo permitir que mueras… no de esta forma, sé que jamás me amarás como a él; pero quiero que vivas para poder contemplarte y amarte en secreto, para poder ver una vez esa pequeña sonrisa de tus labios… esa risa que me volvió loco… te lo suplico… no mueras…"- Saga comenzó a encender su cosmos mientras seguía abrazando a Camus –"Daré mi vida por ti, quiero que vivas y que te arregles con él… con Milo, que seas feliz a su lado… y que nunca… nunca olvides, lo mucho que te amo"- Poco a poco se iba sintiendo cansado, su cuerpo estaba cada vez más helado, Camus debía despertar antes de que Saga muriera…

El santo de géminis recostó a Camus en el suelo, mientras él se colocaba sobre pecho aún dándole calor con su cosmo… cerrando poco a poco los ojos… hasta que los cerró por completo, explotando su séptimo sentido…

**... o ... o ...**

**Forfirith-Greenleaf** _hi amiga del alma!... no sé k aia sin tus rrs! xDDD... ya me hago adicta a ellos... jejeje... Bueno my friend, es que para que hubiera ese tipo de situaciones, yo creo que no se amaban de verdad... pero bueno... ya verás lo que les tengo para el final... te agradezco mil y espero que te gustara el cap 4_

**Amy no gemini:** _gracias por rr... jajajaja tambien me haré adicta a los tuyos, x cierto que espero la actualizacion de tu fic eh? o.o_

**Elena:** _enserio te parece bueno? o.o... pues muchas gracias... soy very happy :D... espero que con este llores menos o al menos nada... te mando mcuhos saludos y gracias por el comentario_

**Ithildin**: _gracias por el rr!... y te doy la razón... siempre hago lo mismo con mis persons favoritos xDDD... k se me va a hacer? xD... gracias de nuevo_

**Anna Li**: _SI!... tnks x el apoyo a la pareja :D... la vdd es que yo tambien lo tenia contemplado... pero con todo lo que pasa quizá no queden juntos... abría que verse hasta el cap cinco o.o... ojala te guste este capitulo y muchas gracias por el rr. Sobre Scarlet Diamond... no eh tenido mucho time para leer sus fics... pero me gustaria hacerlo... soy fan de LOST xD y de muchos otros... saludos!_

**Yuki-ona:** _Hi!... bueno, la verdad es que todo es cosa de k Milo regrese y ambos acepten que la regaron o.o... pero cada quien tiene su caracter y uno es más orgulloso que el otro... pero bueno... veámos si Camus sobrevive X.X... nos vemos y gracias por el rr_

**neko-chan007:** _gracias por la opinion n.n... cruza los dedos para ver si quedan juntos... a mi me gustaria... aunk tambien estoy entre Milo y Camus... xD... saludos y gracias_

**Vibeke** _gracias por la opinión :D... otra favor de Saga y ya van varios xDDD... creo k aki fueron 4 o 3... pero bueno... el final ya esta escrito... solo es cosa de k lo suba y vean con kien se queda... como en las novelas xD... siempre sale la clasica buena con dos galanes y siempre se keda con el principal... nos vemos y gracias por el rr... chao!_

**Antares Girl** _hola!... gracias por leer mi fic... y creo k eres nueva en la pagina no?... si así te doy la bienvenida... ojala pueda leer un fic tuyo por estos lados. gracias de nuevo y nos vemos x aki_

**_Y de nuevo gracais!... les prometo que el proximo cap si será el final...ya lo tengo terminado, solo me gustaria hacerle un pequeño prologo para componer las cosas entre DM y afro... no me gusta verlos separados... okay... nos vemos después!_**


	5. ¿De donde sales tú?

**_HI again!... pues este es el último capitulo… lo terminé después de quien sabe cuantos meses y me siento realizada! xDDD… _**

**_Ok, aki les va el final :D_**

**¿De donde sales tú?**

_**Camus:**_

_Morir es todo lo que quiero si no merezco ser amado por nadie…_

_Pero alguien aparece ahora en mi vida, haciéndome pensar si esto que siento vale la pena… o si el solo existir significa que debe ser por ti y para ti… _

**... … … … … … … …**

Milo tenía días –en realidad eran semanas- de haberse ido del santuario, y Camus se preguntaba si lo extraña, lo odiaba… o que le estaba ocurriendo… se sentía tan vacío.

Agradecía que Saga se preocupara por su bienestar; pero no era suficiente, él necesitaba estar con Milo, sentirlo cerca de sí… al menos verlo y decirle que lo odiaba…

**_-.- Mis dedos fríos y mi pelo_**

_**Que me golpean tus recuerdos**_

_**Y me persigues en la sombra tú**_

**_¿De donde sales tú? -.-_**

Porque ese adiós… ese pequeño beso, había dicho más palabras que las mismas que ambos pudieron haberse dicho, y después de recordar esa escena donde Afrodita y él… bueno… esa escena que le destrozó el corazón, ya no estaba cien por ciento seguro de querer regresar con Milo

Cada vez que intentaba pensar en algo diferente, ahí estaba algún recuerdo o algo parecido del escorpión, y Camus ya se estaba preguntando si sus sentimientos no eran más que una obsesión… ¿Podrían serlo?

Estaba tan confundido, y a veces le desesperaba que Saga estuviera siempre cerca de él… como si fuera un niño pequeño del que se necesitan toda clase de cuidados…

Aunque… en el fondo… no le disgustaba del todo…

_**-.- ¿De donde sales y me atacas?**_

_**¿De donde puede**_

_**Tu mirada hipnotizarme?**_

_**Hipnotizarme…**_

_**Elevarme y elevarme -.-**_

En cierto modo le reconfortaba verlo con una sonrisa dirigida para él, ver un extraño brillo en sus ojos que jamás había visto en los Milo… y que de una manera singular, lo hacían sentirse indefenso y al mismo tiempo, el caballero más fuerte de la orden de Athena.

Eh incluso muchas veces, considero sonreírle… aunque hubiera sido leve, en forma de agradecimiento…

Pero Camus necesitaba de Milo para poder sonreír…

**_-.- Contigo todo va bien_**

_**Me fortaleces la fe,**_

_**Me haces eterno el momento de amarte**_

_**A cada instante si,**_

_**A cada hora**_

**_Mi dulce amigo estas tú -.-_**

Cuando más angustiado y triste estaba, el santo de géminis siempre lo apoyaba, trataba de acercarse a él, de que salieran… trataba de encontrar una manera de que olvidara al escorpión por un solo día.

Y a veces lo lograba, por unas horas lo hacia sentirse... ¿Amado?... si esa era la respuesta, sentirse amado por una persona…

¿Saga lo amaba? ¿Eso significaría ese extraño brillo en sus ojos cada vez que Camus lo miraba?

Ahora que lo meditaba con tal detenimiento, caminando por el bosque que tanto les gustaba a él y a Milo –de nuevo…-, sus mejillas se encendían a más no poder y sus piernas temblaban, era como el sentimiento que tenía cada vez que Saga le tomaba del brazo para impedir que se fuera o cuando lo abrazaba después de pasársela llorando…

¿Qué pasaría si Saga lo amaba?

¿Le correspondería?... ¿Camus podría llegar a corresponderle?

Se apoyó en un árbol con un brazo, luego suspiro y recargó su espalda en el, mientras se deslizaba y se dejaba caer en el suelo. Si Saga le llegara en ese momento y le diera un beso en los labios, tal vez Camus le correspondería… tal vez… solo tal vez, podría poner todas sus esperanzas y sueños en él después de haber pasado esa dura etapa con Milo

¿Pero como hacerlo si aún sentía que amaba al estúpido escorpión?

Un ruido cerca de donde se encontraba, le advirtió que no estaba solo, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y de entre los arbustos salió Afrodita

-"Tengo que hablar contigo…"- Dijo con timidez, el santo de acuario se cruzo de brazos y frunció el entrecejo… mirándole con frialdad –"Solo quiero pedirte perdón"

-"¿Por qué?... ¿Por acostarte con mi novio?"

-"Si, por eso y por lo que pasó aquí"- Señaló a su alrededor

-"No quiero hablar de eso"- Dijo y le dio la espalda y caminando para salir de ahí

-"Todo fue un plan de Mascara de Muerte… yo le ayudé a hacerlo todo"- Camus se detuvo, estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no darse la vuelta y meterlo en un ataúd de hielo –"Yo te dormí con el perfume de mis rosas, por eso te sentías mareado; así que Mascara de Muerte, aprovechándose de que estabas medio dormido…"

-"Ya sé el resto, gracias por nada"- Respondió con desprecio el santo de acuario volteándose para verlo

-"Eres un grosero… yo trato de ofrecerte una disculpa por todo y tú…"

-"Nada de lo que digas me hará olvidar esto Afrodita, tú y Mascara de Muerte son unas ratas… ¡No merecen ser santos dorados!"- Gritó con desprecio

-"¡Cuidado con lo que dices refrigerador ambulante!"

-"Tú y MM me quitaran lo que más quería y eso jamás se los voy a perdonar"- Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse cuando la voz se Afrodita dijo

-"Con tu perdón o sin él, yo viviré tranquilo… al menos tengo el recuerdo y el sabor de Milo en mi piel"- Camus se detuvo en saco y apretó los puños –"Sabe hacer el amor tan bien… me alegra que tú y él terminaran esa relación… ¡Era un total fiasco!... al menos, estoy seguro que mi bombón no te quería… de lo contrario, no te hubiera traicionado conmigo a la primera oportunidad"

-"¡Polvo de diamante!"- Gritó Camus atacando al santo de piscis, este lo rechazó saltando

-"¡Rosas piraña!"- Algunos negros pétalos lo golpearon, dejándole en el piso. No podía quedarse ahí, tenía que vengarse como fuera de aquella afrenta que el muy estupido le estaba haciendo… No podía ser derrotado…

**_Sentado aquí en mi alma,_**

_**En mis ojos y en mi puerta,**_

_**Dirigiendo mis motivos, mis victorias**_

_**Y mis guerras**_

No creía que Saga consintiera su enfrentamiento; pero al menos sabía que no lo dejaría solo como Milo, que siempre estaría a su lado, apoyándole… haciéndole sentir… amado…

-"¡POLVO DE DIAMANTE!"- Gritó atacando a Afrodita con más fuerza, este a su vez le lanzó varias rosas blancas. El guardia del último templo terminó en el suelo, Camus paró todas las rosas y corrió hacia al pez, lo levantó del cuello y comenzó a concentrar su poder en las manos para congelarle el cuello

-"¡Camus, ya basta!"- Se oyó el grito de Saga, y un par de brazos lo sujetaron haciendo que soltara a Afrodita

-"¡Voy a matarlo!"- Gruño apretando los dientes y haciendo enormes esfuerzos por soltarse de su captor. El santo de piscis, que lucía más molesto que nada, también luchaba bajo los brazos de Kanon

-"¡No si antes te mato yo!"

-"Cierra la boca…"- Lo cayó el dragón marino

-"Tú no te metas"- Bramó Afrodita

-"Llevátelo"- Le dijo Saga a Kanon, todavía conteniendo al santo de acuario. A duras penas y como pudo, el hermano menor obedeció

-"¡Suéltame, lo destrozaré con mi puño de diamante!... ¡Le haré la ejecución aurora, lo encerraré en un ataúd y lo cortaré en mil pedazos!"

-"Camus… no lo haré hasta que te calmes…"- Dijo el de géminis despacio; pero el otro cada vez luchaba con más fuerza… Ahora su enojo era con él porque pensó que lo apoyaría y parecía hacer todo lo contrario

-"¡No tienes ningún derecho sobre mi!... ¡Suéltame te digo!"- Gritaba, Saga lo soltó, el santo de acuario se apartó unos pasos, luego le miró a la cara con odio –"¡No vuelvas a tocarme!"

-"¿Prefieres que te deje cometer una locura?"

-"¡Se lo merece! ¡Todo esto es su culpa!"- Bramó, apuntando con el dedo hacia la dirección por donde se habían ido Afrodita y Kanon

-"Quisiste evitar que Milo cometiera un error, eso mismo quise hacer yo…"

-"¡No necesito nada de ti!"

-"Camus…"- Suplicó el de géminis tomándole de un brazo con suavidad

-"¡Te dije que no me toques!"- Gritó. Necesitaba desquitar toda su frustración en alguien, así que soltó un puñetazo contra la cara del santo de géminis… al mismo tiempo se llevo las manos a la boca dándose cuenta del horror de su acción. –"Saga…"- Musitó, no quiso hacerlo enserio… solo estaba demasiado fuera de si… pero el santo de géminis no le hizo caso, ni siquiera volteó a verlo y salió corriendo.

**_Sentado aquí en mis ojos_**

_**Brilla en cada parpadeo**_

_**Dirigiéndome a quererte mucho**_

_**Más que mis deseos**_

Camus estiró un brazo para tratar de que no se fuera, movió los labios pero ni una sola palabra salió de ellos… y entonces comenzó su martirio

No valía la pena… no lo valía… ¿Por qué estar ahí? Ya nadie lo amaba, ni Milo, ni Saga… ni el mismo se quería…

Así que corrió en dirección hacia el lago… sintiendo por sus mejillas sus propias lágrimas de dolor… lo único que había conocido hasta entonces. Se dejó caer de bruces en la orilla, se arrastró despacio hasta alcanzar el aguar viendo su propio reflejo sobre ella: su cabello despeinado, su cara sucia por la batalla y los diversos raspones en su cuerpo… y sus ojos, rojos de tanto llorar

-"Soy horrible"- Dijo apretando los dientes y cerrando los puños con un poco de tierra, se levantó y miró hacia la nada… -"Que pena que este lago tan hermoso, se tiña con la sangre de un asco de persona como yo"- Apenas lo había dicho, cuando se hirió la muñeca en su mano izquierda y la sangre que corría a través de la herida, le daba un sentimiento de descanso; pero eso no bastaba… así que con la mano izquierda se hirió la derecha, cerró los ojos y aspiró hondo todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían sostener, al final lo soltó, cayendo al suelo, en la orilla del lago.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, un poco cansado y bastante débil. Sentía el calor de un cuerpo de cosmo cálido junto al suyo… así que, abriendo los ojos lo más que pudo, se dio cuenta de que no estaba muerto y que en su lugar, dormía en la misma cama que… QUE SAGA

Sus mejillas comenzaron a encenderse, su corazón a latir tan rápido que parecía querer despertar a quien lo abrazaba en esos momentos, sus propias manos –recargadas en el pecho del santo de géminis- comenzaron a sudarle… y sus labios se movieron sin emitir sonido alguno

_**Y me conoces más que nadie**_

_**Pero me haces vulnerable,**_

_**Con tu sonrisa que es un mar azul**_

_**¿De donde sales tú?**_

Levantó levemente la cabeza –que estaba bajo la barbilla del de géminis- y miró sus labios, recordando que una y mil veces más, se habían abierto para mostrar la blanca dentadura de Saga en una sincera sonrisa…

Su corazón bajo hasta su estomago, su respiración se entre cortó y apretó sus labios, tratando de contener el impulso de robarle un beso

¿Por qué?... No lo sabía, y ni siquiera quería pensar en una buena razón para hacerlo… solo deseaba probar sus labios una vez… comprobar que eso que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos era real

_**¿De donde llegas y me atrapas?**_

_**¿De donde puede tu palabra hipnotizarme?... hipnotizarme…**_

_**Y encantarme y enredarme**_

Quizá fue por todos esos días juntos… tal vez porque Saga siempre había estado con él, apoyándolo desde siempre, no solo desde lo de Milo, si no cuando los acusaron de traidores, cuando tenía problemas con los demás santos o cuando se veía realmente frustrado por no poder mantener sus emociones…

Tal como ahora…

_**Si querer es aprender**_

_**Seguro que aprenderé**_

_**A hacer eterno el momento de amarte**_

_**A cada instante, si, a cada hora**_

**_Mi dulce amigo… estas tú_**

Recargó su cabeza de nuevo en el pecho de Saga, y aunque este dormía rodeándolo con sus brazos… Camus podía sentir su calidez… su… ¿Amor?

¿Entonces si estaba enamorado de él?

Porque si así fuera… si aquello llegara ser cierto… no tendría ningún problema en corresponderle, quizá costaría trabajo deshacerse de la sombra de Milo –si todavía existía-; pero estaba seguro de poder llegar a amar a Saga como él lo amaba…

¿Pero que tenía de especial Camus para ser amado por una persona tan maravillosa como Saga?

Se sintió asustado. Quizá él no lo amaba, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Tal vez él, muy necesitado de cariño y con todos los enredos que tenía en su corazón, se imaginó eso… pero… no… Camus no lo soportaría… simplemente no lo haría…

Volvió a levantar la cabeza para mirar el rostro de Saga, otra lágrima corrió por su mejilla y con ella su última esperanza. Recordó las palabras de Afrodita

_-"me alegra que tú y él terminaran esa relación… ¡Era un total fiasco!... al menos, estoy seguro que mi bombón, no te quería… de lo contrario, no te hubiera traicionado conmigo a la primera oportunidad"_

Suavemente se soltó de los brazos de Saga y se levantó de la cama, le miró por última vez y salió de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Era medio día, no se esperaba nada nuevo por el santuario, después de todo ¿Qué cosa interesante podría pasar?

-"¿Maestro?"- Lo llamó una voz a sus espaldas

-"¿Hyoga?"- Preguntó bastante extrañado, se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba, el rubio le miraba con una alegría infinita –"¿Qué quieres?"- El rubio cayó el suelo (NA: estilo anime), esperaba por lo menos un «_hola ¿como estas?_» o ago así…

-"Vine a visitarlo"- Sonrió –"¿Llegó en mal momento?"

_-"me alegra que tú y él terminaran esa relación… ¡Era un total fiasco!... al menos, estoy seguro que mi bombón, no te quería… de lo contrario, no te hubiera traicionado conmigo a la primera oportunidad"_

-"No…"- Murmuró mirándole con tristeza. Él mismo no podía matarse, así que seria mejor morir en manos de su pupilo… de nuevo…

-"¿Se encuentra bien maestro?"

-"Perfectamente"- Respondió con su rostro sin emoción alguna, luego se puso en guardia –"Quiero que me muestres el poder de tu ejecución aurora"

-"¿Qué?"- Preguntó el rubio retrocediendo

-"Lo que oíste, quiero ver la magnitud de tu poder, lánzame tu ejecución aurora"- Ordenó

-"Si lo hago… usted…"

-"¡Hazlo Hyoga!"

-"No tengo porque… nada me obliga"

-"¡Soy tu maestro y te lo ordeno!"

-"No puedo hacerlo… no voy a…"- Al igual que en libra, Camus extendió sus manos hacia los lados… justo como cuando hundió el barco de la madre de Hyoga

-"Sé que es muy importante para ti el discípulo de Shaka…"

-"Maestro… no por favor…"- Dijo retrocediendo al comprender lo que estaba tramando

-"Si no lo haces, ya sabes cual será el destino de Shun… y no estoy bromeando"

-"Camus, maestro… no…"- El santo de acuario cerró los ojos y lanzó un puñetazo al cielo, un poder que iba dirigido hacia el sexto templo… hacia Shun. Camus sabía que si el rayo le daba al chico, este quedaría muerto en ese mismo instante… -"¡NOOOOOOOO!... ¡EJECUCIÓN AURORA!"- La vista del santo de acuario quedó nublada por una bruma de color blanca… acto seguido sentía un frío penetrarle hasta los huesos, un golpe seco en todo el cuerpo y después… nada… solo silencio y oscuridad…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La oscuridad de ese lugar no era tan mala… después de todo, ya la había experimentado en más de una ocasión… debía caminar por aquél sendero en dirección a su descanso final…

_-"¡Camus!"_- Se escuchó un grito… pero él no dejó de caminar, aunque la voz lo inquietó -"_¡CAMUS!_"- De nuevo esa voz. Ahora se escuchaba como un grito desgarrador, un grito que denotaba mucha angustia… era… ¡Saga!... Camus reaccionó; pero sus pies aún lo guiaban hacia la muerte. Agacho la cabeza, resignado a morir de una buena vez y terminar con tanto dolor –"_No me puedes hacer esto… no ahora que me eh decidido a decirte que te amo…_"- Sus ojos se abrieron por la impresión, ¿Entonces si le amaba?... ¡No podía ser!

**_Sentado aquí en mi alma,_**

_**En mis ojos y en mi puerta,**_

_**Dirigiendo mis motivos, mis victorias**_

_**Y mis guerras**_

–"_No puedo permitir que mueras… no de esta forma, sé que jamás me amarás como a él; pero quiero que vivas para poder contemplarte y amarte en secreto, para poder ver una vez esa pequeña sonrisa de tus labios… esa risa que me volvió loco… te lo suplico… no mueras…_"- De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar algunas lágrimas con esas palabras… tenía que volver… debía hacerlo… Sintió llegar un cosmo hasta él, no cabía duda que era del santo de Géminis –_"Daré mi vida por ti, quiero que vivas y que te arregles con él… con Milo, que seas feliz a su lado… y que nunca… nunca olvides, lo mucho que te amo_"- Camus trató de gritarle que no lo hiciera, que no tratara de calentar su cuerpo con su cosmo -como Shun trató de salvar a Hyoga- o él iba a morir; pero de sus labios no salía ninguna palabra… Tenía que volver… vivir para sonreírle y pagarle con creces lo que acaba de hacer por él: despertar su corazón de nuevo. El cosmo de Saga llegó a su límite, temió lo peor y cerró sus ojos

… … … … …

Camus despertó sobre saltado, encontrando a Saga a su lado sobre su pecho; desesperado se sentó y tocó su garganta con las yemas de sus dedos para sentir el pulso… era débil…

-"Saga…"- Susurró poniendo una mano en su rostro y sintiendo lágrimas de dolor correr por sus mejillas

Un dolor muy grande en su pecho se hizo presente, verlo así… tan quieto, tan frío… ¿Moriría?...

-"¡No!"- Gritó Camus abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo del santo de géminis. Sencillamente no podía estarle pasando eso, no ahora que por fin pudo olvidarse del recuerdo de Milo…

Porque todos los cuidados de Saga, todas aquellas palabras y acciones, no solo reconfortaron su espíritu, si no también su corazón… sus deseos de amar y de ser amado

_**Sentada aquí en mis ojos**_

_**Brilla en cada parpadeo**_

_**Dirigiéndome a quererte mucho**_

_**Más que mis deseos**_

Y ahora sus sospechas se confirmaban al verlo tan pálido… lo amaba… y no debía perderlo… no podía.

-"¿Saga, me escuchas?"- Abrazó el cuerpo del santo de géminis con más fuerza, mientras también encendía su cosmo –"Por favor… abre tus ojos… yo… nunca quise hacerte daño, despierta por favor… Yo no quiero vivir por, ni para Milo… quiero hacerlo por ti… ¡Despierta!"- Otra vez estaba llorando y esta vez el dolor era superior, no se comparaba ni la mitad con lo que había sufrido por el escorpión… -"Te amo… por favor… no te vayas"- Una lágrima cayó en la mejilla de Saga, Camus se sintió peor que antes y expulsó aún más su cosmo, inclinándose levemente hacia el santo de géminis y depositando un suave beso en sus labios

_**Sentada aquí en mi alma,**_

_**En mis ojos y en mi puerta,**_

_**Dirigiendo mis motivos, mis victorias**_

_**Y mis guerras**_

Cuando Camus junto sus labios con los de Saga, los sintió tibios… ya no estaban fríos… así que movió con cuidado sus labios, tomando uno de los de Géminis, aún con su cosmo rodeando a ambos santos…

Y sucedió algo diferente, ya no solo era el cosmo de acuario, si no también el del protector del tercer templo, juntando ambos… fundidos en un beso ahora correspondido por Saga…

_**Sentada aquí en mis ojos**_

_**Brilla en cada parpadeo**_

_**Dirigiéndome a quererte mucho**_

_**Más que mis deseos**_

Una mano del santo de géminis se posó sobre su mejilla y la otra se paso por debajo de uno de sus brazos, terminando recargada en su hombro. Camus lo abrazo con fuerza contra si, con sus mejillas pintadas en un rojo extremo; sus manos ya no temblaban, sus labios tampoco titubean… ahora estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía y nada ni nadie le quitaría el sabor de los labios de Saga…

Por fin se separaron, mirándose a los ojos con tal esmero y ternura, que parecían querer saber lo que estaba pensando el uno sobre el otro

**_OH, mucho más que mis deseos_**

**_OH, mucho más que mis deseos_**

Camus pasó el dedo pulgar por una de las mejillas de Saga, y entonces… ocurrió lo que tanto esperaba ver… ¡Le dedico la mejor de sus sonrisas!

-"Ahora me toca cuidar de ti"- Susurró sin dejar de sonreír –"No solo me diste la vida, si no que reparaste mi corazón con el tuyo y me diste una nueva esperanza para seguir con vida… Te amo Saga"- El santo de géminis quiso preguntar sobre lo que había ocurrido con Milo, sus sentimientos por él y lo que haría cuando llegara; pero correspondió la sonrisa y se lanzó sobre él para robarle otro beso sin importarle lo demás… Quizá algún día el escorpión regresaría… y cuando lo hiciera… bueno… eso ya se vería en su momento.

_**Obligándome, seduciéndome, dirigiéndome, indicándome**_

Y cuando este llegara, Camus se encargaría de hablar con Milo para explicarle todos sus nuevos sentimientos por Saga; y lo más importante de todo, es que sabía que no estaba solo, el santo de géminis jamás lo iba a abandonar.

****

… **o … o … **

**_Capitulo dedicado a Anna Li que creo que le encanta esta pareja xD y pues… le echó muchas porras a Saga jajajaja… _**

**_Ah! Pero la cosa no termina aki, aún falta que Milo regrese de su viaje y cuando lo haga… ¿se imaginan la cara k pondrá ante tal sorpresa? xDDD_**

_**X eso agregué un pk epilogo **_

_**Forfirith-Greenleaf:** Bueno… como pudiste darte cuenta aquí, Hyoga no quería hacerlo y sin embargo Camus lo obligó… pobre U.U… Ay Amiga, sorry por el final, en el epilogo explico x k los puse así además de otras cosas.. jajajaja, si me kieres matar lo comprenderé xD… también sorry por hacerte llorar y reir al mismo tiempo, trataré de ya no hacerte mokear como dices… pero no puedo evitar el angst T…T… estoy muy melancólica jajajaja, lo siento u.ú.. bien, te veo después y gracias por leer el fic :D_

**Helena: **_Bueno… después e haber perdido a su Milito lindo, cualquiera estaría así jajajaja, aunque… aki puse x k se sentía así… ojala no me kieras matar n.nU xD_

**Vibeke: **_Si eh leído esos libros… sobre todo el de la dama de las camelias T.T… pobrecitos, tanto que se querían y terminaron separados por el papá de Armando… en fin… que se puede esperar de gente así?... En fn, espero que te gustara este capitulo, todo el fic y el epilogo queagregue :D… gracias por el comentario _

**Anna Li: **_Pues yo eh leído todos sus fics y la mayoría me gustan, otros no x k hay parejas que no son de mi agrado como Kanon y Saga; pero de todos modos me gusta tener la mente abierta y leer de todo n.n. Gracias por los halagos, la verdad viniendo de ti me ayuda mucho n.n… y pues, con respecto a Saga y Camus, expliqué muchas cosas en este cap, entre ellas las razones por las que se quería morir y demás; sobre todo sus nuevos sentimientos confundidos por el geminiano xD y yo creo que eso si era amor… no sé… tú que opinas? O.o… Ahora, sobre lo que sentían Milo y Cami lindo, si era lo que pensabas, o al menos a mi me dio esa impresión desde el principio… Por lo de Shura, a mi no me gusta la pareja que hace con Saga, me gusta más para Aioros o para Aioria…aunque una vez leí un fic donde salía con Shiru jejejeje. En fin, creo que ya nos explayamos mucho, si quieres hablamos por el msn un día para k hablemos de nuestros gustos y eso xD… Te cuidas y gracias por leer el fic. _

**Sher Jo: **_Hola!... muchas gracias por leerme jajajajaja… no pensé que enserio te gustara el tipo ANGST… sobre Camus, bueno… tengo la facilidad de hacer sufrir a mis personajes favoritos xDDDD… no sé que me pasa… sorry… como sea, gracias otra vez y espero que continúes tu fic x k en una web donde estoy, hablábamos ayer de el y de lo bueno que esta… saludos!_

_**Ahora si, puedes ir a ver el epilogo para ver que pasó con Milo o.o… ¿se murió? ¿Regresó algún día? ¿Se encontró a new love?... todo en el epilogo… arigato!**_


	6. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

¿Qué si lo extrañaba ?... ¡Claro que lo hacia!... En todo ese tiempo no había dejado de pensar en él ni un solo instante.

Y es que lo amaba tanto, no podía ni quería vivir sin él… así que aquella tarde, después de casi un mes de haber salido del santuario, tomó el primer avión para regresar a Grecia…

¿Cómo reaccionaría Camus al verle? ¿Seguiría muy molesto con él para no querer ni siquiera mirarlo? Tal vez Milo no soportaría si esos hermosos ojos ya no lo volvieran a mirar nunca más… si la luz que de ellos destellaba cada vez que él se miraba en ellos, desaparecía

Nadie sabía que él estaba de regreso, y mejor, quería darles una sorpresa a todos. Así que paso por Aries… la casa estaba más sola que nada, y de Mu no había rastros. Con la de Tauro no había problema, a las dos semanas de que Milo se fue, Aldebarán también, así que quizá seguía de vacaciones. Géminis, se extrañó tanto de no ver a Saga, incluso se preguntó si se abría ido también del santuario al perder su batalla por conquistar al maestro de los hielos. Leo vacío, Virgo igual... Libra ni se diga… ¿Dónde diablos estaban todos?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Camus:**_

_Creí no poder concebir la vida sin ti… pero ahora estoy completamente seguro de que contigo tampoco lo haré._

_Sé feliz como puedas serlo, y déjame a mí vivir, al lado de la única persona que de verdad merece mi corazón… _

**... … … … … **

Saga y Camus salían de la habitación del santo de acuario tomados de las manos. No habían tenido sexo, eso era totalmente imposible para el guardia de la tercera casa, ¿Por qué? Porque pensaba que su amado aún tenía la marca de Milo en su piel, y hasta no arreglar las cosas definitivamente con él, no podrían hacerlo.

Había veces en las que Camus se sentía indeseado, incluso rechazado y lastimado por la negación de Géminis a estar con él; pero a veces terminaba por entender que tenía razón, mientras no hubiera terminado con Milo de la mejor manera, seguía siendo de él… y su sombra siempre estaría entre ellos… era algo inevitable…

-"Tú sabes que te amo"- Le dijo Acuario al santo de géminis mientras bajaban agarrados de la mano, en dirección hacia la casa del mayor

-"Lo sé Camus, pero aún no estamos listos para hacerlo"- Respondió Saga sin detener su paso, sabía perfectamente a donde quería llegar con eso

-"Es que siento que debemos hacerlo…"- Musitó Camus agachando la cabeza

-"¿Crees que sea un factor importante en nuestra relación?"- Inquirió el de géminis dejando de bajar las escaleras y mirando fijamente a su novio

-"No es eso…"- Murmuró Camus sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer

-"¿Cuál es el problema entonces?"- Le preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras levantaba su mentón con la mano libre

-"Que si nos queremos tanto, no veo porque tú y yo no podemos hacer lo mismo que Kanon y Aioria hacen en tu templo"- Respondió tomando la mano de Saga con la suya que también estaba libre

-"Ambos son unos pervertidos"- Rió Saga bajando de nuevo las escaleras. Luego ninguno dijo otra palabra. El de géminis preguntándose la razón por la que Camus deseara con tal urgencia tener sexo con él, y Acuario tratando de entender a Saga sin molestarse… aunque sabía que lo necesitaba para quitarse la sensación de que Milo ya no existía dentro de él…

-"¿Crees que Hyoga venga de visita algún día?"- Preguntó Camus saliendo de Sagitario

-"La verdad no"- Rió el mayor –"Con lo que le hiciste la última vez, lo dudo"

-"Pero Shun esta bien…"- Sonrió apenado Acuario

-"Casi lo matas… de no haber sido por la intervención de Shaka…"- Saga soltó la mano de Camus para acomodarse el cabello que el viento le revoloteaba

-"Estaba desesperado…"- Murmuró de nuevo apenado y géminis volvió a reír –"Deja de burlarte de mi"- Un sonrojo había aparecido de nuevo en su cara

-"No… solo trato de hacer menos tenso el habiente"- Contestó tratando de no reír

-"Pues a mi si me pareció burla"- Dijo indignado y apresuró el paso, dejando sorprendido a Saga… aunque al final soltó una pequeña risa y su novio comprendió que era un juego, así que corrió tras Camus… quien corrió a su vez escaleras abajo para no ser atrapado

Corrían tan rápido con el viento en sus rostros… tratando de borrar el rubor que en sus mejillas había aparecido…

Porque ambos se amaban y era feliz así… aunque a veces algunos detalles les incomodaran… como pasar por la octava casa –aún cuando el dueño de esta no hubiera regresado todavía-

Y corriendo como dos locos, no se dieron cuenta de que una presencia familiar estaba inundando aquél templo… al menos no hasta que Saga detuvo su paso y Camus chocó bruscamente con él tirándole al piso... cayendo sobre aquella persona…

Levanto su rostro lentamente mientras se arrodillaba en el piso, negándose a mirarle… pero sus deseos pudieron más y lo encontró delante de si con una sonrisa… que podía derretir un iceberg

-"Hola Camus"

-"Mi-Milo… ¡Eres tú!"- Gritó sonriente, abrazándose segundos después a él

-"Si… regresé hace poco"- Le dijo correspondiendo al abrazo con fuerza

-"Me da gusto verte"- Comentó con los ojos lloros mientras se levantaba y le ayudaba a hacer lo mismo

-"A mi también… tenía muchas ganas de contemplarte… de decirte lo importante que eres para mi…"- Camus abrió los ojos levemente, sus pupilas temblaron un poco y apartó la mirada –"¿Qué sucede?"- Trató de tomar su barbilla; pero este solo retrocedió, entonces Milo se dio cuenta de que Saga estaba detrás de él y su mirada se clavó en el guardián de la tercera casa… -"¿Acaso tú…?"- Inquirió cerrando los ojos levemente

-"Tenemos que hablar…"- Musitó Camus

-"¡Eres un mentiroso!"- Le grito a Saga –"Querías que me fuera para aprovecharte de él… eres un vil parásito"- Preparó su uña, el de géminis no bajó la mirada, solo permaneció relajado, Milo corrió hacia él dispuesto a clavarle su ataque

-"¡NO!"- Gritó Camus colocándose peligrosamente delante de su amado, listo para recibir aquél ataque; Saga solo alcanzó a atrapar a su novio –quien cayó hacia atrás- y le miró con horror… mientras Milo estaba parado delante de ellos, con su uña muy cerca del cuerpo de acuario… y él respirando con dificultad

-"Estoy bien"- Le dijo al de géminis incorporándose, al parecer Escorpio no le había hecho ni un solo rasguño

-"Tú… no puedo creerlo…"- Balbuceó el escorpión pasando sus ojos de Saga a Camus y viceversa –"Es que no es posible…"- Su voz se quebró. Aquello que tanto temía se había hecho realidad… Milo ya no se reflejaba más en los ojos de Acuario, en ellos estaba el guardián de la tercera casa y lo más importante, la esencia de Camus mostraba un cosmo que no le pertenecía… uno igual de intenso y parecido al de Saga, y su vez, él reflejaba en su cosmo una esencia que no era suya, una que le pertenecía más que nada a Camus… eso quería que decir que -"Se aman…"- Dijo respirando con dificultad, luego salió corriendo por el pasillo que daba a su habitación

-"¡Milo!"- Gritó Acuario tratando de ir tras él, más un brazo de Saga se lo impidió

-"Espera, tenemos que ir juntos… no voy a dejarte solo"- Camus lo miró unos segundos y le sonrió

-"Tengo que hacerlo yo, le debo al menos que despertara en mi las ganas de amar o de simpatizar con alguien… era mi amigo y deseo que lo siga siendo…"- Géminis estuvo apunto de hablar; pero fue callado por un beso de su novio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Milo:**_

_El dejarte ir, es algo que no había contemplado, y ahora que se presenta no quiero hacerlo. _

_Sé que no entenderás si te digo que no puedo vivir sin ti… pero… ¿Te amaré tanto como para anteponer tu felicidad a la mía?_

… … … … …

Se sentía completamente destrozado. El solo hecho de saber que su Camus ya no le amaba, le partía el alma… Quizá lo mejor hubiera sido no regresar…

-"¿Milo?"- Lo llamaba una voz desde la puerta. Levantó el rostro que había hundido hacia unos minutos en la almohada, concentrando su mirada en el lugar de donde había provenido la voz –había olvidado cerrar la puerta-, se levantó enfurecido y se dirigió hacia la puerta para cerrarla –"Tenemos que hablar"- Él ignoró esas palabras y empujó la madera para quedarse completamente solo –"Por favor, no quiero que terminemos así…"- Imploró Camus ejerciendo resistencia para poder pasar

-"¿Y de qué quieres hablar?"- El tono de Milo era muy frío

-"De nosotros…"- Contestó ganando la batalla y abriendo la puerta

-"¿Nosotros?"

-"Si, porque a pesar de todo… aún hay un «nosotros»"

-"No lo hay después de que todos estos días, mientras yo sufría por ti, tú te revolcabas como un cualquiera con Saga"- Un fuerte golpe en su mejilla le hizo voltear la cabeza hacia otro lado unos segundos

-"No te hagas la victima… no eres el único que ha sufrido"- Dijo Camus con su voz apunto de quebrarse

-"¡Escuchame!"- Gritó el escorpión tomando fuertemente a Camus por los antebrazos –"No vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima"- Luego lo aventó hacia el interior del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con furia. Acuario se estrelló contra la cama, incorporándose de inmediato para mirar al escorpión

-"¿Así se supone que vamos a resolver esto… con agresividad?"

-"Si eso es lo que quieres, eso te daré… eres un traidor"- Dijo Milo aún conservando su frialdad, secándose con furia las mejillas

-"No lo soy, Saga simplemente me cosaquito… él me ama y yo…"

-"¿Lo amas? ¡Por favor!"- Exclamó levantando las manos hacia el cielo –"Tú no sabes el significado de esa palabra"

-"Creo que el que no la sabe eres tú…"- Replicó acuario frunciendo el entrecejo

-"¿Yo?... ¡Aquí el único que ha hecho daño eres tú!"- Gritó Escorpio, Camus tomo un poco de aire mientras cerraba sus ojos y se calmaba

-"Piensa Milo…"- Dijo con calma

-"No tengo nada que pensar. Me traicionaste y eso me basta"- De sus ojos brotaron más lágrimas

-"Yo no…"

-"Lo hiciste Camus… eres pareja de Saga, me cambiaste por ese… ese…"- Su voz se entrecortó en ese momento, haciendo imposible que de su garganta saliera otro sonido, y mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos y la desesperación se hacia presa de él, Camus no sabia que hacer ni como reaccionar, tampoco que decirle… había sabido que las cosas no serían fáciles; pero no estaba preparado para todo eso. Soltó otro suspiro, luego tomó las manos del escorpión que aún cubrían su rostro y las quitó para poder mirarlo… Milo simplemente apartó su vista, negándose a mirar esos ojos en los que nunca más se iba a reflejar…

-"Por favor, no quiero discutir contigo"- Le susurró acuario soltando sus manos –"Solo quería explicarte algunas cosas"

-"¿Cómo cuales?"- La mirada de Escorpio regresó a sus ojos –"No puedes explicarme nada, entiende que te amo y que no te voy a dejar ir… aunque tenga que matarte no te dejaré"- Camus parpadeó varias veces tratando de asimilar aquellas palabras. Milo hablaba primero de dolor, y sin embargo, no le importaba el de nadie más que el suyo

-"¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Tenerme aquí a la fuerza?"- Su voz ahora se quebró, imaginar una vida sin Saga era muy difícil…

-"Si"- Respondió con mirada desafiante, sin importarle la tristeza que destellaba de los ojos de la persona que más amaba… porque en verdad si lo hacia

-"Bien…"- Camus suspiró y se sentó en la cama, con la cabeza agachada –"Cuando venga Saga aquí a buscarme, dile que lo amo… que me perdone por no poder seguir con él... pero tengo que cumplir algo mucho más importante"- Se puso en pie y con su rostro aún entristecido, enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Milo –"Anda, yo sé que quieres hacerlo… hazme tuyo…"- El escorpión no necesito más palabras. Por supuesto que quería hacerlo, después de un mes de no verlo, de extrañar sus labios, su cuerpo… de extrañar toda su esencia, era lo que más quería: una noche de placer… Así que besó sus labios con ferocidad, abrazándole por la cintura… pegando su cuerpo al suyo para producir esa descarga eléctrica y ese ansiado cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, mientras lo acorralaba y le recostaba en la cama… él encima de acuario…

De verdad que si lo necesitaba… tenía que arrojar fuera de sí ese fuego que lo estaba consumiendo, quitarse con sus besos y con cuerpo, ese deseo que solo Camus sabía sabia llenar con él cada vez que se le entregaba; pero esta vez era diferente… y él lo sabía…

El trato era frío… quizá hostil… tal vez lejano… si… eso era… él no parecía pensar en tener sexo con Milo… tal vez estaba pensando en Saga…

Con el semblante más sorprendido que nunca, se separó lentamente de Camus, mirándole con horror, con su respiración tremendamente agitada… mientras él se limitaba a mirarle sin expresión, con sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas

-"¿Lo amas entonces?"- Le preguntó con la voz como un hilo sin bajarse de él

-"Más de lo que podrías imaginarte"- Respondió sonriendo con tristeza. Milo se bajó de encima suyo con lentitud mientras se sentaba en la cama, con las manos apoyadas en sus piernas, recargando su cabeza en ellas

-"Me odias entonces… tú has dejado de amarme… ya no me quieres… no sientes nada por mi…"- Comenzó a balbucear Milo, abriendo a ratos la boca para recuperar el aire que sus pulmones no podían alcanzar porque se había quedado a la mitad… con sus ojos vertiendo silenciosas lágrimas sobre el suelo y sobre sus piernas… escurriendo por su barbilla sin poder parar.

Milo en verdad le amaba, quizá fue un error dudar de él, no pedirle explicaciones y haber dicho todas esas cosas horribles sobre él; pero no quería perderlo… la sola idea lo mataba, el imaginar otro amanecer sin esa persona tan especial lo dejaba vacío por dentro. Camus que aún se encontraba recostado, observó la espalda de su antiguo amante sin decir una sola palabra, sintiendo que la angustia le hacia su presa sin que pudiera hacer una sola cosa por Milo… aunque quizá si podía… tal vez las cosas no estaban tan perdidas como Escorpión pensaba…

Así que Camus se puso de rodillas detrás del guardián del octavo templo, colocando ambas manos en sus hombros e inclinando su cabeza tan solo uno sentimientos para susurrarle en el oído mientras cerraba los ojos

-"Yo aún te amo"- El santo de escorpio levantó la cabeza, dejando colgados los brazos entre sus piernas, Camus se sentó a su lado tomando ahora las manos de Milo y sonriendo con tristeza -"Mi amor por ti nunca va a morir, jamás lo ah hecho… es solo que… mi corazón ahora es de Saga, a él lo amo más… y lo que siento por ti se a transformado en otra cosa menos profunda; pero nunca dejaré de quererte… eso ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo"- Tomo su rostro con ambas manos, y le dejó un dulce beso en los labios… haciendo que el escorpión notara la verdad de sus palabras y la diferencia de ese beso y el de hace un rato…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Saga:**_

_El amor se basa en la confianza… y por los dioses que lo hago…_

_Pero no puedo evitar sufrir de tan solo pensar en que él no te dejará ir… _

… … … … …

En verdad que se sentía bastante confundido, y la angustia se hacia presa de él cada que los segundos pasaban, tuvo la idea de correr de tras de Camus y arreglar él mismo todo este problema… pero Kanon le había aconsejado que no se metiera y su novio mismo le había pedido que no lo hiciera.

Así que apretó los puños a sus costados y salió corriendo hacia géminis.

Quizá lo mejor era alejarse de Camus, aceptar que Milo había llegado para reclamar lo que era suyo y que era hora de devolvérselo, porque él era suyo… ya que tenía escrito su nombre en todos lados, incluso en el corazón…

¿Saga dudaba de su amor?

En realidad no, simplemente que él le había aconsejado a Milo que se fuera para darle tiempo a Acuario de pensar y mientras estaba ausente, Saga le ayudaría a arreglar las cosas… cuando las descompuso más conquistando a Camus ¿Pero entonces era su culpa?...

Se fue hacia a las escaleras de su templo, tan solo para tomar un poco de aire antes de encerrarse en su habitación y ponerse a llorar… contemplando el cielo que estaba por oscurecerse, envidiando a Shaka y a Mu por ser pareja, a su hermano con Aioria, incluso a Mascara de Muerte y a Afrodita por haberse reconciliado… ¡Vaya que si los envidiaba!

Sin poder evitarlo una de sus rodillas se clavó en el suelo, mientras Saga apretaba los puños haciendo fuerza porque la otra pierna no hiciera lo mismo, sintiendo como sus mejillas se cubrían de cristalinas lágrimas…

Pensó que iba a desmayarse -en verdad que cruzó por su mente aquella idea-, cuando algunos pasos provenientes de la salida, lo hicieron levantarse de inmediato y secarse la cara con el dorso de la mano, mirando hacia las sombras donde fue reconociendo poco a poco a Camus tomado de la mano de Milo, dirigirse hacia donde él estaba… hablando tan animadamente y sonriendo que parecía que solo estaban ahí para darle la estocada final y decirle que gracias a él, las cosas entre ellos estaban mejor que nunca.

Milo fue el primero en detenerse, Camus le siguió sin quitar su sonrisa. El escorpión soltó a Acuario y se dirigió hacia Saga un tanto serio, este apretó los puños conteniéndose las ganas de golpearlo y decirle que le había quitado la oportunidad de ser amado por Camus. Para su sorpresa, el guardián de la octava casa, lo abrazo por arriba de los brazos y le dijo en el oído

-"Cuidalo bien"- Saga parpadeó varias veces antes de comprender a lo que se estaba refiriendo

-"Lo hará, eso ni lo dudes"- Rió Camus un tanto sonrojado, Milo se apartó de géminis y le sonrió, luego se fue hacia Acuario, le tomó la mano para conducirlo con Saga, y tomando también la de él para unirlas, le dijo

-"Tú eres el único que merece su corazón"- Saga los miró confundido a ambos, y solo entendió sus palabras hasta que Camus lo abrazo con fuerza

-"Te amo Saga"- Le susurró al oído, y el santo de géminis entendió por fin; así que lo abrazó con la misma fuerza mientras lloraba sobre su hombro… porque ahora estaba feliz, ya que Camus se había librado del fantasma de Milo para siempre… lo que significaba que podían amarse sin ningún obstáculo en el futuro… porque «**Esto… solo es amor…**»

**FIN**

… **o … o … **

**_Espero que este fic les gustara. Ya sé que muchos se desilusionan por el final; pero bueno, fue como una de ustedes me dijo, Milo se llevó un gran premio al conquistar rápidamente y me pareció que un amor que nace de la noche a la mañana y que no es cuidado ni mucho menos, no merecía durar; además, quería hacer un fic sobre Saga y Camus, donde estos dos si se quedaran juntos, porque en la mayoría de mis fics –si no es que en todos-, terminan separados…_**

_**En fin, gracias por leerme y espero todos sus comentarios :D**_

_**Aquarius No Kari **_


End file.
